My Ninja Way
by yukki-kouhai
Summary: Noriyuki was part of a clan that had no actual goals, always fighting because they felt it was their duty. Nori, at the young age of 8 finally decides she wants to move to Konoha, a place where their nindo is their pride...and so, she starts her journey, to find her ninja way. Eventual NarutoxOC *WARNING: SLOW BURNER!*
1. nori

My Ninja Way  
"Nori"

* * *

Tears streamed down in her face.

_Don't walk away from me!_ She wanted to scream, watching the figure of the mans back as he walked further and further away from her with long steps. Strong and determined. He wasn't coming back to help her stand on her own two feet. She lowered her head, staring at the floor as she watched through blurry eyes as her tears hit the floor.

She had no one to rely on despite constantly being surrounded by others. She wanted someone to be there for her, to lead her the way, become her light. She needed someone, anyone.

Would someone ever wipe her tears?

.

.

.

"Noriyuki-chan, please come in."

Nori's heartbeat sped up and as she followed her new sensei's request she averted her eyes to the floor boards as she turned around and walked into the classroom, feeling the curious eyes of her new classmates observing her questionably. _Don't feel, don't feel_. She repeated her fathers words over in her head, only to realize she no longer was under his control.

So hesitantly, she let her nervousness show as she stopped beside Iruka, tensing when his hand rested on her back. "This is Noboru Noriyuki, she has recently moved to Konoha and has just settled in. Please treat her with care." She was confused at his kind words.

In fact, Konoha residents had been very kind to her. It was nothing like that in her clan, she felt like the people here were deceiving her, but she knew that was not the truth. The people here had just grew up around this kindness, so they found it natural.

"Noboru clan?" She heard someone murmur. "Isn't that clan the one that specializes in ice and snow, or something?"

"Eh?! Now that you mention is I do remember hearing that clan name before..."

Nori could feel her palms cooling, and she didn't doubt that there was probably a white mist forming around her hands. She started silently panicking, and she could feel Iruka tense beside her as he suddenly felt cool air his his legs. He knew of the Noboru clan, and when the younger ones started developing their ability with ice and snow that when they felt immense emotion their powers got out of control. That was happening to Nori.

Nori jumped when Iruka clapped his hand loudly, immediately the mist and coldness forming around her palms disappeared as if Iruka had startled it away. He smiled down at her, "would you like to say anything, Noriyuki-chan?" Nori blinked in surprise up at him, her fisted hand slowly become loose.

"Nori..." She said, causing Iruka to lean closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

She glanced up at her classmates for the first time, nervously observing them for a moment. "Call me... Nori."

.

.

.

"Um... Sensei?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to fight my friend." Choji said as he stood across from Shikamaru.

Nori looked up from the ground in surprise, they were sparring this class?

Iruka answered her question. "No, this isn't about hitting." He said quickly, "this is just some shinobi hand-to-hand combat! Even the Hokage got stronger by sparring." Suddenly, Shikamaru turned and stepped out of the white circle with his hands in his pockets.

"Sensei, can you put me out for stepping out of bounds?" He asked.

Finally, after a arguing a little and couple of comments from the other students, Iruka agreed as he shook his head. "Shikamaru, Choji, give the Unison Sign." He said. Nori looked up a little more, this being her favorite part. She looked down pleased once Shikamaru and Choji had gave the Unison Sign. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes!"

Nori jumped, a little startled as a blonde boy in front of her suddenly screamed as his fist shot up. She blinked in confusion, how had she not noticed this boy before. He had a different aura around him, it gave her a weird tingling sensation in her fingertips as she felt her hairs on her arms stand up.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke, step forward." Now she knew about him, the girls in the class constantly talked about him. She watched as the two of them stopped in front of each other, the Naruto boy screaming out he wasn't going to lose as Sasuke stared at him blankly.

Nori tilted her head slightly, noticing they were complete opposites. Naruto had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was loud, while Sasuke had black hair and dark eyes and was strangely intimidating and quiet.

She turned her head when she heard a quiet girl named Hinata start mumbling some words, only to get cut off as the girl beside her screamed 'Sasuke-kun!' loudly. Then she heard Iruka say 'Start!' and when she turned her head, her ice blue eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was already laying on the ground, Sasuke's fist inches away from his face.

_Wow_. She unintentionally shrunk back slightly when she saw the look of hate in Sasuke's eyes. This was why she was intimidated by him. She watched silently, like she always did as Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly walked towards each other to do the Unison sign, only when their hands were inches away from each other they both reached up and grabbed the others shirts.

"You want me to beat you again, you loser?!" Sasuke snapped, glaring in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened. "You-!" They were both pushed away from each other by Iruka and not so long after Naruto ran off, jumping over the fence as he stuck out his tongue.

Nori silently backed away when Sasuke's fan girls instantly started crowding, her eyes trailed on Naruto as he stood behind the fence at a distance, alone and angry. She didn't miss the look of sadness and confusion, something she often used to feel while living with her clan.

Uzumaki... Naruto, she was positive she would remember that name.


	2. team seven

My Ninja Way  
"Team Seven"

* * *

Nori walked into her class, her eyes staring at the ground like she did every day. She wasn't wearing the ninja head band she had received yesterday at graduation, she felt out of place. She noticed that everyone's head bands were mostly around their foreheads, proudly wearing them.

It had been a few years since she came to Konoha, no friends yet. And much like when she was younger, Nori wore a black shirt and dark blue pants that hugged her legs comfortably.

She sat down, looking at her hands when she placed them flat on the desk and observed them for a few moments, her lips tilting up slightly when the desk around her hands didn't start frosting. _I'm slowly gaining control._

"Na-ru-to!"

Suddenly, she was winded when another body collided with hers from behind and she flew forward in her seat, her stomach slamming against the desk. She flinched as her hand went to stomach while her other remained on the desk, unaware that her sudden pain caused her emotions to run wild and the desk under her hand was now frosting slowly.

She glance behind her, confused when she find Sasuke and Naruto spitting and wiping their mouths while Sasuke's fan girls went nuts. What the hell happened to cause Naruto to bump into her?

.

.

.

Meanwhile, all the Jounin surrounded a crystal ball that sat in front of the Hokage. They all watched as the view went from Sasuke, to Naruto and then to the red headed girl holding her stomach silently.

Kurenai blinked. "What's... that?" She asked in confusion, pointing towards the whiteness forming around the red heads hand.

Kakashi frowned, his memory going back to a little girl a couple of years ago being escorted into the village by four jounin as she cried her heart out. That was the little girl.

The Hokage grunted. "She's from the Noboru clan." He said, observing the jounin's interested expressions as they looked at the silent girl with more interest. "Her name's Noriyuki." Then the view went back to Naruto when he was attacked by a group of girls, all the jounin staring in shock. The Hokage's lips tilted upwards. "As usual, that Naruto's the center of attention."

.

.

.

Nori turned around when Naruto attempted to stutter out an apology without having to say her name, he didn't know it. She blinked in surprise seeing frost forming around her other hand and quickly brought it to her lap as she urged the frost to disappear and melt quickly.

She didn't know how to dismiss the frost and ice she made, even though her clan members did. She had left her clan too early to learn anything more than the history of the Noboru's.

"...and Noboru Noriyuki."

Everyone went silent as Nori looked up in surprise, her blue eyes widening in confusion. Huh? She looked around the room nervously, wondering what was happening. How long did she space out for? Then she heard Iruka naming off teams, oh right, they were doing genin teams today. She heard him name off team 8 after he said her name and she knew that her team was 7.

But who was in her team?

She quickly glanced behind her seeing everyone moving towards their new team mates, but no one was coming towards her. Ah, did they not want her on their team? Instantly, she started feeling nervous. And instead of like normal people when they feel nervous their palms sweat, hers started to become colder.

"Noboru."

She flinched hearing Sasuke's voice calling her last name, she had never actually talked to him ever since she came to the Academy. In fact, she never talked to anyone, when was the last time she had talked to someone? She turned around slowly, resisting the urge to shoot her eyes to the ground. She opened her mouth to stutter out a question, but failed miserably.

Suddenly, Sakura who was sitting beside him sighed. "Come here, silly." She said and once again, Nori failed to form words.

Sasuke just stared. "You're in our team." He stated causing Nori's fist to clench as her stomach dropped. Same team as Sasuke? _Oh no, oh no. _Then she saw Naruto sitting beside Sakura and her stomach dropped, him too?!

Then everyone started moving as they broke for lunch and Sakura piped up, her eyes sparkling. "How about we all have lunch together?" She asked happily. _Lunch with Sasuke-kun!_ She thought in her head. Then she turned to Nori once more, "right, Nori?! We should all...?" Sakura blinked as she let her sentence trail off, her eyes darting around the class room.

Nori was gone.

.

.

.

Nori burst out of the Academy, her breathing fast as she ran. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, she happened to be on the same team with the three people who were absolutely opposite to her. Would they work well together? She continued to run, only to bump into someone.

Before she hit the ground, a hand curled around her upper arm and pulled her up to her feet once more. Her head shot up and she blinked in surprise seeing a silver haired jounin, one of his eyes covered by his headband while the lower half of his face was cover.

"Hey, there." Although his mask had moved slightly, Nori wasn't sure if he had smiled or not. She opened her mouth to say sorry, but he put his hand on her head. "You don't have to force yourself, could you come with me for a moment?" He asked.

After a few moments of observing him to make sure he wasn't some sort of a pervert, Nori nodded.

.

.

.

Nori wrapped her arms around herself, frowning as she blankly stared at the ground of the roof. The jounin had made her wait here for some reason and then he left her, _two _hours ago! She nervously glanced around, should she leave? But that man was a jounin, and he seemed like a nice one, would he be angry if she left?

"Yo," Nori almost jumped three feet in the air when a hand patted her shoulder. She swung around in shock and saw the jounin from earlier.

"Ah! It's Nori!" Nori turned at the sound of Sakura's loud voice, blinking in surprise when she saw both Sasuke and Naruto there as well. "Where did you go? Suddenly you were gone, I didn't even get to eat lunch with Sasuke-kun..." Sakura trailed off, opening her eyes when Nori didn't answer. "Ah! Never mind, then!" She groaned causing Nori to lower her head slightly.

Like she said, total opposites.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Their sensei said, causing Sakura to look up from her place between Nori and Sasuke. "State your name, likes, dislikes, your dreams, and hobbies." He said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei. Since you were two hours late!" Naruto said and Sakura instantly backed him up, although Sasuke was quiet, Nori could tell he was interested also by the way his eyes turned from blank to more having more life. That was something she became quite good at, observing others and their natural movements to different emotions.

The jounin scratched the back of his neck. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams..." He trailed off before moving on. "I have no hobbies."

He was lying. Nori buried half her face in her crossed arms that laid on her knees as she stared at her sensei, seeing his look of interest and slight shock when he found she was observing him so closely, obviously she had figured him out yet she had no intention of voicing her thoughts.

Sakura sighed, "so all we learned was his name."

Kakashi sighed also. "Since you're so hyper, you go first, pinkie." He said. Nori sat silently and listened through everyone's different introductions, Sakura's obsession with Sasuke, Naruto's love for Ramen, Sasuke's scary goal. Revival of his clan? She passed a few thoughts around in her head, rather confused about what he was talking about. Then finally, dread settled in her stomach when Kakashi's eyes flickered towards her and she realized it was her turn.

"...and you?" He asked.

Nori remained quiet. She wondered if she looked as nervous as she felt. After a few moments Sakura spoke up. "It's no use, sensei." She said, it wasn't in a mean way, but it still made a small flare stir up in Nori's stomach when Sakura continued. "I don't think anyone's heard her talk besides the first day she came to the Academy."

Naruto blinked as he looked at the red head sitting beside him more closely, he had noticed her before because he heard some of the boys in the class were crushing on her when they were younger but he hadn't really been interested in her. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard her talk more than once.

"Hmm...?" Kakashi leaned forward as he ignored Sakura, his eyes strayed on Nori seeing an emotion flash across her ice blue eyes. Nori's lips tilted downwards when Sakura continued to try and tell Kakashi that she was going to speak. "Are you going to answer the question? First your name..." Kakashi urged on.

Nori opened her mouth, only Sakura cut her off once more.

"Sen-sei! I told you, she's mute."

Nori's hands went ice cold instantly, "I'm not mute." Her voice come out strongly, much stronger than she had intended it to. Her sensei and team mates were shocked as they stared at her. Her face had come out of hiding in her arms slightly as she unintentionally appeared more colder than she would had liked. Then she realized what she'd just done and her face went bright red and she hid her face once more.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto felt coldness under them and they both shot up in surprise. Nori's mouth parted in surprise seeing the step they were all sitting on had ice and frost on it, all coming from her. Sasuke also stood up when his started coming his way.

"W-What did you-?!" Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to silence her. He had been informed of Nori's condition.

"Please stop yelling at her," Kakashi said. "If you keep irritating her it will only get worse."

Nori sucked in a sharp breath. _Control it_. She thought. _Control it, control it, control it! _This place wasn't like her clan, people here wouldn't laugh it off and pat her on the back like people would from her clan.

Sasuke's watched her carefully, she seemed terrified. Afraid they would reject her. His eyes flew across the ice and frost surrounding her with interest. She didn't talk to him, glance at him, never crossed paths with him. It wouldn't hurt to help her out just this once.

Nori's eyes widened when she felt a warm blast of air and she saw a few specks of fire. She looked down and saw her ice and frost was melted, then her head snapped up to Sasuke in surprise seeing him nonchalantly look away. Finally, after a few moments Kakashi relaxed once more. "Now that, that's over with. Let's continue shall we?" He asked and waited for Sakura and Naruto to sit down. Nori had went back into her hunched over, face hidden position. "Please continue," Kakashi said.

Nori stared silent for a minute. _My name_. "My name... is Noboru Noriyuki." She started slowly, "...but... call me Nori."

"Your likes and dislikes." Kakashi helped her out.

Nori thought for a moment. What did she like? "I like... listening in class...?" Her answer come out more like a question. It was silent for a second before Sakura beside her started shaking.

"Umm... Nori," Sakura said slowly, bursting in a fit of giggles. "I think that's something you're obliged to do." Nori's face went bright red, she didn't doubt that it was probably the color of her hair. Sakura tried again, "Is there something that you did with your friends our family that you liked?" Sakura asked.

Nori's eyes returned to the floor. "No ones ever tried... to befriend me." Sakura bit her lip.

"Your family?"

Nori averted her eyes once more, turning her head slightly. "My clan... it's not... their not like that." She mumbled, feeling guilty for making everything go awkward. What was something that she liked? What did she enjoy? After thinking over it, nothing came to mind at first until an image of her running through a field, her arms wide open as her long red hair flew around her. "Ah, wind." She suddenly said.

Naruto blinked. "Wind?" He asked confused. Nori's lips twitched upwards.

"I like the wind." She repeated.

"The wind?" Naruto repeated. "Why would you like the wind? Isn't that kind of..." He trailed off.

Nori's eye brows furrowed. "You asked me what I liked and I said it." She snapped, sniffing lightly as she glared lightly at the ground. The others stared at her in surprise. Was she... pouting? She wanted to get this introduction over with quickly. "I dislike it when their's dust floating around with the wind, and my hobby is... observing people and their reactions..." She said slowly.

Naruto's face paled. "Isn't that kind of creepy?"

Nori looked down when she felt her eye twitch in annoyance. How long had it been since she felt so much emotion? "You didn't state your dreams, Nori-chan." Kakashi said causing Nori to look up once more as she stared ahead searching her mind for her dream.

She had never thought of a goal. Her clan wasn't like that, she was taught differently before she came to Konoha and learned their ways. She hadn't thought of something like a dream. A dream had been something she used to dream of having while she was with her clan. Her fists clenched lightly.

"My dream, is to have a dream."


	3. nindo

My Ninja Way  
"Nindo"

* * *

Nori let out a small squeal in surprise when she was suddenly lifted from the ground, a rope wrapped around her ankle. She stared ahead at everything upside down, swinging side to side. They were doing a survival exercise to see if they would actually become genin. She felt her Konoha head band slip from her kunai pouch that was connected to her waist.

Her eyes widened seeing the black fabric and a flash of metal as the material fluttered past her. She reached out to grab it but it slipped through her fingers and hit the ground shortly after. She stared at it blankly. "How come you don't wear it?"

Startled, she looked up and found Kakashi crouching on the branch she was hanging from. She quickly glanced across the clearing seeing another Kakashi talking to Naruto who was also hanging from a rope tied around a branch. _Oh, replacement jutsu_. She silently looked back up at Kakashi before answering. "It's not my place to wear it." She said.

Before Kakashi could answer Nori heard the sound of a small puff and instantly knew that his replacement was hit with some sort of weapon. By the time she turned her head back to Kakashi from watching Sasuke run from his place in the bushes, her sensei was gone.

She stared at the rope around her ankle. Now, what to do about this...

.

.

.

Nori followed Sakura, knowing that if she called out her name then Kakashi would hear them. She blinked when Sakura suddenly stopped not to far in front of her, before she passed out. Nori's eyes widened and she flew forward bursting out from the brushes into a clearing.

She stumbled forward, crashing into the dirt when she tripped over Sakura's foot. "Ow..." She sighed quietly.

"Nori."

Nori turned and gulped when she saw Sasuke buried in the ground so that only his head showed. Is this why Sakura fainted? Then Nori realized that it was just her and the Uchiha. "Y-Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Help me out of here." He said. After a few seconds Nori crawled over to him nervously, averting her eyes when she started to slowly take away the dirt from around his neck. Suddenly, he hissed. "Hurry up, why are you going so slow?!"

Nori flinched and she heard Sasuke gasp in surprise. She stumbled backwards when she found that the ground around Sasuke was frozen, her being the cause once again. "I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered out.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "What ever, I'll do it myself. Just go." He said.

Nori stood on her feet shakily. "S-Sorry." She mumbled before running in the direction she came from. After a minute she came back to the clearing and saw a flash of orange. Naruto! Relief flowed through her she started running towards him, not wanting to be alone.

Her vision become disoriented and she let out a small squeak. Her head spun wildly when she found herself hanging upside down, _again_.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat side by side. Well, Naruto was tied to the stump. Sakura glanced to the side, "uh, sensei. What about Nori?" She asked lightly. All four heads turned to the side, staring at Nori who was hanging upside down by the rope tied around her ankle. Her face turning light pink when their attention was suddenly on her.

"Oh, yeah." Kakashi said and started walking towards her. Once he was in front of her he pulled out a kunai and quickly slashed the rope. Nori flew towards the ground, easily landing on her feet. But her world started spinning once more as she felt light headed and her legs gave out. Kakashi's hands hooked under her armpits and he pulled her to stand up. "Up you go." He said, placing a hand on her head.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Is it just me, or does Kakashi-sensei favor Nori?" She asked.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Well, he did say he hated _us_. Not her."

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Idiots, they're all idiots._

.

.

.

Nori leaned forward slightly, her eyes reading as many names as she could on the KIA stone. They all had just been lectured about the real reason behind this exercise and they were now staring at the stone. Noboru. Nori's eyes widened slightly and she leaned forward even more, her hand reaching out to let her fingers trace over the name.

Noboru Yukiji

That wasn't the only one. Confusion set in her as she trailed her finger over all the names that were all placed in a line. Noboru Keiyuki. Noboru Sayuki. Noboru Miyuki. Noboru Shiroyuki. Noboru Sakayuki. Her eyes grew wide. "S-Sensei..." She called out in disbelief. The others all stared at her, going silent as they watched her fingers trail over the names on stone. Finally, she turned around looking like she was on the verge of tears. "My... my clan members..." She started slowly.

Kakashi frowned. "Did you know them?" He asked and Nori shook her head lightly, turning back to read the names of her clan members. Suddenly feeling sad, these were people she could have possibly known. People she could have bonded with. She pushed aside that problem before finally asking.

"...what are they doing on here?" She asked lightly. "My clan... it's not apart of Konoha. So why..." She said.

"Actually, Nori. The Noboru clan is a part of Konoha." Nori turned to look at him in surprise.

"B-But Naruyuki-sama said..."

Kakashi sighed. "So that's how the Noboru clan sees it now." He said. "Your clan was part of Konoha years ago, this Naruyuki you speak of, his father was one of higher ups in the village and when he caught whiff that the Uchiha clan was massacred he was afraid a large fight would break out in Konoha, so he picked up his clan and left."

Nori's body went stiff. Uchiha clan was massacred? Sasuke had also went still. Nori sighed. "So we ran away." Nori said, voicing Sasuke's exact thoughts causing him to look up in slight surprise. Her hand fell from the stone slowly. "... and to think my clan mentions nothing of this shameful decision now."

So Nori wasn't as close with her clan as everyone had thought.

.

.

.

"Nori, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with you and your clan?" Sakura asked.

The others also seemed to pipe up in interest as Nori put down her ramen bowl softly. "It's nothing too serious. It's just... my clan doesn't believe in such things as goals and dreams in life. Something we learned when we were young was that we fought because it was our duty, if someone had power then it should be used." She said. "I... don't like that way of thinking. So I left." She said.

Naruto stared at her. A clan where their dreams didn't matter. Yet, here his dreams were the only thing he had. How can people in the world be so different?

Naruto grinned, throwing an arm around Nori causing her to let out a small yelp. "Well! You're not with your clan anymore, so you can dream as much as you want!" He laughed as Nori blinked in shock. "We just became official genin, you have lots of time to find your ninja way!"

_Thank you_, she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out as she was tossed around lightly when Naruto started arguing with Sasuke, his arm still hooked around her neck.

She smiled softly. Her ninja way, huh?


	4. the country of waves

**Hey guise, I was want to give a great thanks to everyone who had commented so far! I'm so happy that you guy's like Nori and her personality. I was a little worried because this is my first time creating a shy character. But anyways I just wanted to warn you that there will be eventual Naruto x OC because for someone like Nori it would need to be a slow burner.**  
**Also some of you may think this within the next few chapters but this will NOT be a love triangle story, or something like that. I just find with Naruto Love Story's that the characters relationship with Sasuke isn't as strong as it was with how close Naruto and Sakura became with Sasuke so I'm really trying to focus this first little bit on developing Nori and Sasuke's friendship so Nori wouldn't be the only one distant with Sasuke when he leaves.**  
**So yeah, I just wanted to make it clear that Nori and Sasuke won't have any sort of romantic feelings towards each other.**

**My Ninja Way**  
"The Country of Waves"

* * *

Nori frowned, staring at herself in the mirror. She had changed her hairstyle a year ago, since her hair was getting too long to keep it in the two buns she used to wear she took out the two buns and cut the long red locks up to her shoulders. Plus, she had saw an older girl who had the same hair style.

She grabbed her bag from the table beside her before pulling the straps around her waist, clicking it closed. Turning around, she stopped when a piece metal caught her attention.

The Konoha headband.

She reached out, grabbing it before looking at the fabric blankly. Her teammates wore their headbands, others would easily see that they were ninja from Konoha. So what was the point of her wearing one?

It's not like the headband would save her life.

She glanced at the clock, her ice blue eyes widened when she saw the time.

Bolting it down the stairs, she stumbled once she jumped the last two steps and hit the ground. However, not even a few meters from her apartment she met with dark eyes. Sasuke. She stopped and stared at him for a moment, awkwardly standing there as she avoided his eyes. Then his eyes flickered towards her hand causing her to look down also.

The headband! She forgot to put it down before she left. She gulped nervously before opening her pouch, quickly shoving the headband in it before taking a few steps forward as she attempted to pass him.

Only he started walking at the same time, walking beside her as he easily matched her quick pace. Nori blinked in surprise, her face reddening in embarrassment. This was her first time walking anywhere with someone in years.

From a roof somewhere, a silver haired jounin raised his eye brow seeing the two silently walking together. Well, that was a strange match up. He definietly hadn't expected that. After a few seconds of staring, he jumped from house to house, going in the total opposite direction of Nori and Sasuke.

Team 7 ended waiting three extra hours.

.

.

.

"_**This is Sasuke, arrived at point B**_."

"_**Sakura, arrived at point C**_."

"**_This is Naruto, arrived at point A, dattebayo_**."

"..."

"**_Nori_**?"

"_**P-Point D**_..."

"**_Naruto, Nori. You're too slow_**... _**Okay, 7th unit. The target has moved! After it!**_"

After a few moments, the four genin were scattered throughout the trees. All staring at the same target while Kakashi sat lazily in a tree. "**_What's your distance to the target_**?" He asked in the speaking device, placing his chin into his palm.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "**_five meters, I'm ready to go, 'ttbayo_**."

"**_I am, too_**." Sasuke leaned forward slightly.

Sakura sucked a small breath. "**_Me, too_**."

"..."

Kakashi sighed softly, lifting the mic to his lips. "**_Nori_**?**_ Your distance to the target_**?"

Nori fumbled with the mic, using her free hand to lift it to her lips, stuttering out her reply softly. "**_O-One inch_**."

Kakashi yawned, "**_All right, go_**!" He ordered but Nori's words registered in his mind and he blinked. "_**Wait, what**_?" He jumped down from the tree and when his eyes went to the direction of where the target was, he sweat dropped. Nori sat in the middle of a small clearing. Her hand reached out towards a fat brown cat with a red bow around one of its ears while the rest of team seven's genin surrounded her, ready to grab hold of the cat.

Nori blinked, flinching when Naruto shot forward as he wrapped his arms around the cat. "I got you!" He screamed. She stood up hesitantly, wondering if she should help Naruto or not when he was attacked. But when she caught sight of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all watching silently, she decided to stay back also.

.

.

.

"Fine, I will give you a C rank mission." Nori looked up in surprise, her wide eyes looking at the Hokage. "It's to escort a certain someone back to the Land of Waves."

Naruto turned around as he grinned widely. "Really?!" He exclaimed, instantly standing. "A feudal lord? A princess?!"

The Hokage smiled. "Do get so hasty, I'll introduce him now." He tilted his head up slightly raising his voice a little. "Can you please come in now?"

The first thing Nori saw when the door slid open was a bottle of sake. Then she saw the old man with graying hair and glasses, "what? They're all kids!" He exclaimed, lifting the bottle to his lips lazily before leaning against the door frame for support. "Hey, is the small one with the stupid face really a ninja?"

Team seven all glanced at each other when Naruto asked who the small one with the stupid face was before they all lined up, largest to smallest. All going silent when they realized who was the shortest.

Nori's face went red, lowering her head slightly when she stopped in front of Naruto showing that she was the smallest. Did she have a stupid face? Sakura frowned. "Nori doesn't have a stupid face!" She complained, _more like a pretty face_. She thought.

The man rolled his eyes, "not her, I met the boy." He jerked his head towards Naruto.

Naruto blinked before he raised his fist. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kakashi grabbed the back of Naruto's orange suit as he easily restrained him. "Hey, you're not suppose to kill the person you're going to be escorting."

After everyone was calmed down the old man introduced himself. "I am the great bride builder, Tazuna." He smirked. "Once I have returned to my country you will protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Nori frowned as she silently observed Tazuna's actions. _He's lying_.

.

.

.

Nori looked down as they all walked over a small wood bridge with no railings, her eyes trailing over the water flowing through the small stream. She glanced at the others before stopping shortly to stare at her reflection on the water, remembering when the clan leader Naruyuki had sat with her and a few other kids from her clan by a river, his kimono that was different shades of blue floating on the top, the tips of his long white hair swaying around him.

_"Water, it will always be your friend."_

"Nori?"

Nori blinked, looking up only to find her team mates staring at her in confusion. She quickly stood from her kneeling position before quietly running towards them, avoiding their eyes when she continued to walk in the same place she was before.

Not long after leaving the stream, Nori saw a small puddle. She slowed down slightly, walking over the puddle slowly to look at her reflection only to let out a small noise when Kakashi yanked on her arm. "Wouldn't want to fall now would we?" He asked, pulling on her arm so she walked in front of him.

Nori stared at him confused. She hadn't even tripped, or had been close to stumbling.

Naruto blew out loudly, leaning over to look at Sakura. "I see what you mean now." He said, referring to Sakura's suspicions that Kakashi favored Nori.

There was a spike of chakra and Nori's eyes widened, spinning around. The first thing she saw was chains before they wrapped around Kakashi and tightened, cutting him into pieces. "_First one_." Nori lost her breath, her eyes flickered around her when the enemy ninja suddenly disappeared. Out of natural reaction, her hand went to her pouch around her waist, pulling out a kunai.

She heard the sounds of Naruto and Sakura's yells, gulping down the lump in her throat.

"_Second one_."

Nori swung around, her eyes searching for the person she knew would be wide open. _Naruto! _She shot forward, reaching out with her kunai uselessly as she attempted to process the whole situation at once, her mind going from Kakashi, to Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto, and-

She was shoved forward lightly when a hand landed on top of her head before using her to boast themselves into the air, her blue eyes widened when she looked up and found Sasuke flying through the air in Naruto's direction. Before the chains that took Kakashi could wrap around Naruto, Sasuke used a shuriken to pin them to a tree.

Nori turned around, searching for Sakura and Tazuna so she didn't seen what happened next, but only seconds later one of the ninja were in front of her, heading for them straight on. She wouldn't blank out this time. Her mouth parted in shock when Sakura bravely shot in front of Tazuna, protecting him.

Nori clenched her teeth lightly, raising her foot as she kicked away the ninja's hand just as she saw a flash of blue and Sasuke and was in front of Sakura. Just as Nori spun around to use her other foot to kick away the ninjas other hand so he wouldn't hit Sasuke, she saw Kakashi flash in front of her and Sasuke, his arm wrapping around the ninja's neck, the other enemy ninja already in his other arm.

Nori let out a sigh of relief, slumping forward slightly when she realized she wasn't going to die. _He's alive_.

"Naruto," Kakashi started. "Sorry for not helping out right away, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway, good job, Sakura. Nice team work Sasuke, Nori." Nori frowned, slightly disappointed. _I hadn't done anything, Sasuke only used me as a pillar. _She looked up when Naruto yelled Sasuke's name after the young Uchiha teased him.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped causing Naruto to freeze. "There's poison on these guys nails. We need to take out the poison right away." Nori's eyes widened when her eyes landed on Naruto's bloody hand, and she jumped when Kakashi glanced at her. "You too, Nori." His eyes turned towards her leg.

Nori blinked in surprise, her eyes going down to see her black tights had three big scratches and there was blood. "W-What?" She asked in shock, when had she been cut? Her eyes narrowed in realization. When she had kicked the ninja's hand away, that's when it probably happened.

"We have to open up your wounds and leech out the poisoned blood."

Nori paled. _Huh?_

Kakashi nonchalantly turned away. "Don't move too much, you two or the poison will spread faster. By the way, Tazuna-san..." He started causing Tazuna to jump.

"W-What?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you."

.

.

.

Nori stood stiff as a board, her hands frozen as she took in small breaths.

"These guys are chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi placed his hands on his hips as they all stood around the Hidden Mist ninja who were tied to a tree.

Nori bit her lip. _I don't care, I don't care!_

After a few minutes of talking back and forth, Naruto stabbing himself to get the poison out, and Nori still standing stiff as a board, frost traveling down her fingers to show her emotions running wild, Kakashi finally turned towards her holding up a small flask with liquid.

"Here." He tossed it towards her and she clumsily caught it.

"W-Wha-?"

"It's an antidote." Kakashi cut her off, "I got it from them." He jerked his head towards the Hidden Mist ninja and Nori frowned, raising the flask to look at it herself. What if it was just more poison? As if reading her thoughts, Kakashi spoke up, "don't worry, I used Naruto to test it and see if it was poisoned." He said bluntly.

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Sasuke sighed while Sakura's eye twitched. "Yep, Kakashi-sensei definitely favors Nori."


	5. the country of waves pt 2

**So shocked right now. I actually updated faster than usual. While I thank EVERYONE for your sweet reviews, "_Mirai_"'s or "_BasicallyComplicated_"'s (which ever you go by) review made me update much quicker. I had a quarter of this chapter finished because I really liked how much people enjoy Nori's character, but when I saw _Mirai_'s review I got so thankful that someone took that much time to review. Anyway, thank you _Mirai_(_or BasicallyComplicated_) you gave me some great ideas while I already have Nori's strength and weakness's planned out, but I'll think I'll add a few flashbacks and change points of views to show what the other characters think and remember of Nori.  
So I'm going to stop talking(or writing) and let you go on with the chapter.  
Enjoy!**

**My Ninja Way**  
"Country of the Waves Pt. 2"

* * *

"Naruto!"

Nori looked upwards, startled when Naruto crashed into her from the push Sakura gave him when he started walking too close to her. The red haired girl stumbled backwards, once again going unnoticed as Naruto didn't even bother to apologize and instead, continued to pester Sakura.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sakura." The two genin looked upwards and Kakashi jerked his finger at Nori who was now straying off to the side, not wanting to be near Sasuke or her other two teammates. The silver haired jounin's eye twitched, looking a little annoyed. "Apologize to Nori, you bumped into her."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other, once again their suspicions that Kakashi favored Nori came up. Naruto turned away from his pink haired crush and stared at Nori long and hard, making her squirm as she continued to walk silently, her face turning a little red.

The blonde turned back to their sensei, "Kakashi-sensei's only saying that because he likes Nori more!"

Kakashi blinked. "So?"

"Gah!" Sakura stumbled before pointing at Kakashi. "You didn't deny it!"

"He didn't confirm it either..." Sasuke mumbled before letting out a breath catching the attention of everyone. "We're leaving Tazuna unguarded. What if another enemy shows up?"

Kakashi smiled. "Don't worry the enemy ninja would want to catch us off guard so they wouldn't come back so quickly."

Sasuke frowned_. But wouldn't the enemy ninja be expecting us to think that way, so then they would come back earlier to catch us off guard_. A little conflicted, the Uchiha turned to Naruto and Sakura for reassurance that he wasn't the only one confused but found them bickering once more. He sighed. _The idiots were too trusting_. Then his dark eyes flickered towards the red haired girl who was walking ahead of them, off to the side in her own world. She seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly, her eyes glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes before turning away quickly.

Sasuke sighed softly. _She wasn't as much as an idiot as the other two._

.

.

.

"Naruto! Stay still, you're shaking the boat!" Sakura half whispered as she shoved Naruto on the arm lightly, her other hand holding the side of the boat as Naruto clumsily made his way to the front of the boat, bumping past everyone along the way.

Nori let out a small noise when Naruto's elbow smacked her in the temple when the blonde spun around to apologize to Sakura before continuing on his way.

Sighing, Kakashi decided to stay quiet about Naruto's manners because they needed to be silent in order not to be found out so quickly.

Rubbing her temple with her fingers a little longer, Nori turned in her seat, extra careful not to bump Sasuke's knees as she did so. Her icy blue eyes turned to the water before she let her hand stray from the boat.

With finger tips trailing over the water as the boat moved, Nori attempted to remember when the Noboru clan moved away from Konoha, since she would have been around 7 at the time. Of course she would have remembered such a big move.

Everyone remembers their time as a 7 year old but…

The water that touched Nori's fingertips started turning into a trail of ice following the boat as her hands went ice cold, the temperature around them dropping rapidly when Nori realized something that made her emotions run wild.

She couldn't remember.

"Noboru." A hand grabbed Nori's wrist and yanked it back to her side, causing her to look up a little startled. Sasuke's narrowed eyes met her wide ones, "what do you think you're doing? You could be leading an enemy ninja straight to us if you continue doing that."

Nori yanked her hand away, cradling it to her chest as she ignored everyone's stares.

She couldn't remember.

As they continued with the boat ride surrounded by heavy mist, Kakashi took notice that the temperature around them never went back to normal.

.

.

.

"STOP TRYNA SCARE ME YOU STUBBY LITTLE DWARF!"

Nori moved away from Tazuna, awkwardly shuffling off to the side like she had done ever since the mission had started. Her blue eyes flickered from the bridge builder towards Naruto, who had been wasting kunai knives in a futile attempt to appear on guard and cool.

Watching as Kakashi shifted through the bushes for what Naruto claimed was an enemy following them, Nori perked up when she saw a flash of white when Kakashi opened the bushes further enough for her to see.

A white bunny.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

"Gyah, a bunny!" Naruto grabbed the white animal, hugging it to his chest. "I'm sorry little guy! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Nori glanced to the side, staring at Kakashi who seemed to be in deep thought. Was something not right? Nori turned back to her teammates who were still fussing over the bunny before her eyes flickered to the trees.

Maybe…

Her eyes widened and she flew towards the ground into a defense crouch before Kakashi could even yell out for them to duck. The huge sword whirled over them, skinning their heads before lodging itself into a tree.

Seconds later a ninja wearing cow printed arm and leg warmers landed on the swords handle, looking over his shoulder at them.

Slowly rising from her crouch, Nori made sure that Tazuna wasn't a perfect target for the new enemy before focusing back to the ninja. Listening to Kakashi Nori and the others learned the ninja's name was Momochi Zabuza before their attention shifted to Naruto when he shot forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"You're in the way." The silver haired jounin said bluntly, never taking his eyes from Zabuza. "Get back, Naruto. He's in a whole other level compared to those chuunin we encountered."

Durning Kakashi's small explanation to Naruto, Nori had somehow managed to gain the attention of the missing-nin when his cold brown eyes flickered briefly from Kakashi to the small red head.

Her eyes met his and the bandages that wrapped around his mouth like a mask shifted, giving Nori the impression that he had smirked before returning his attention back to their sensei when the jounin's hand went to his eye.

"If he's our opponent, I'll need this."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza spoke up as he shifted to stare at them more clearly. "You're going to have to hand over the old man." He said referring to Tazuna who had instantly moved away as if it would help keep him safe.

Nori took a small step forward, cold air hitting her legs when her palms went cold.

.

.

.

_I'll go with jugular_. Nori thought as she silently answered Zabuza's question on what would be his attack point for them. She took a tiny step backwards, moving closer to Zabuza as she glanced over at Sasuke, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Sasuke." Her voice was quiet. Too quiet to gain his attention and stop himself from raising the kunai to his throat. "Sasuke." She tried again but like before it didn't work. She swallowed, shifting on her feet nervously, unsure if she should stop Sasuke or continue with the original mission, protect Tazuna.

After a few moments, Nori made up her mind and moved forward reaching out her hand only before it could reach the Uchiha, Kakashi's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Sasuke! Calm down." Unlike Nori, whose voice was soft and unsure, Kakashi's was strong and confident. "I'll protect you with my life, you're going to be alright." He finished calmly, sending them a smile that appeared to be supportive.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Nori tensed, her eyes flickered to her right when she realized too late that Zabuza was no longer in his original position.

He was right beside her.

Like her other teammates, Nori also froze in shock. Tazuna. The client. Her breath hitched and she turned her head but suddenly, Kakashi was there and she was flying through the air as they were all pushed away.

She hit the ground with Sakura, the two females landing in a tangled mess before they pushed themselves away from each other and their eyes returned to where Kakashi and Zabuza were.

Nori stiffened. _Please_. She hoped silently for the Zabuza Kakashi had stabbed to be the real one but she knew someone like him wouldn't slip up so easily, so when Zabuza's body leaked water instead of blood she was more disappointed than shocked.

It didn't take long for Zabuza to appear behind Kakashi, cutting him in half only to find that Kakashi was a water clone jutsu too. And then Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat.

"It's over."

There was a tense silence but Nori couldn't help but still feel unsure about the whole situation. It was never that easy. Her eyes flickered around them as she tried to see through the mist but found nothing as she took notice that her teammates had started to relax, thinking the enemy was been beaten.

Still sitting beside Sakura, Nori pushed herself into a crouch and leaned towards the pink haired girl slightly. "It's not over yet." She said quietly making Sakura jump in surprise as her smile fell slightly at Nori's words.

"B-but—"

Zabuza started to laugh and Nori felt her stomach drop. Something was not going their way. They weren't going to win. Then what was it? What were they missing? Nori looked around them once more. Was the real Zabuza waiting in the mist for the right time to kill them?

Was he going to go after— she stopped herself when she realized that the tension had gotten to her, making her more paranoid than aware. Her eyes turned back to Kakashi and Zabuza, swallowing when another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword out, but Kakashi ducked just in time.

The battle between the two continued on, only to end with Kakashi stuck in a water prison jutsu. Nori let out a small breath, lowering her head slightly when she realized without their sensei, they were dead meat.

They were going to lose.

.

.

.

_They did it!_ Nori bit her lip, relief flooding her chest at the situation. They had gotten Kakashi out of the water prison, and by _they _she meant Naruto and Sasuke. Turning her eyes to where Naruto still remained in the water, Nori felt glad to know that he hadn't gotten hurt.

Her relief was short lived, however. When the two jounin started doing hand signs preparing for a large jutsu, Nori shuffled towards Tazuna cautiously, surprising him when she tugged on his arm.

"Away…" She said softly but the bridge builder only stared at her in confusion. Despite the situation, Nori still found herself able to feel embarrassed as her cheeks went red lightly. "M-move away."

Tazuna blinked. "Oh."

He still hadn't moved.

Sasuke glanced over, annoyed. "She said move away. Or do you want to get caught in the middle of their jutsu's?"

Tazuna's eye twitched but he moved away anyway, now understanding. Nori cast Sasuke a small glance, blinking in surprise before turning away when he caught her eyes.

"Water dragon jutsu!"

Her attention turned back to her sensei and Zabuza but she only saw water. Water headed towards them. Her eyes widened and she pushed the bridge builder towards Sasuke and Sakura who had grabbed onto each other for support from the strong wave.

When the water hit her small frame, it hit hard.

She caught a brief "NORI!" from Sakura before water entered her throat when she attempted to take a last breath. She sputtered before opening her eyes under the water when the wave took her with it briefly and she caught sight of the nearing ground.

She slammed down and before she blacked out she couldn't help but remember Naruyuki's words. _"Water, it will always be your friend."_

Liar.

.

.

.

"_NORI_!"

Sometime warm on her lips, air going into her mouth, warmth leaving, pressure on her chest, Warmth return— Nori coughed violently, feeling water leave her lungs and throat. She sputtered a few more times, feeling extremely light headed.

Hands grabbed her face when her head lolled to the side and Nori's eyes opened to see Sakura leaned over her, a worried look on her face. "Nori, are you alright?"

Her voice was echoing. Nori cringed lightly, her head hurt. She coughed lightly and looked at the ground beside her head and found a puddle of blood. She knew it was hers instantly. So that's what was making her hair stick to her face.

She knew that she had lost a large amount of blood already because the edges of her vision were spotted black, it was closing in and Sakura disappeared for a moment.

"Nori?"

Nori just wanted Sakura to stop talking.

"N-Nori?"

Too loud.

"NORI!"

She returned to the darkness.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to save your food for later?"

Sakura blinked and looked up at Tsunami before looking down at her bowl. It was full. Would she eat it later? An image of Nori on the ground, blood from her hairline smudged all over her cheeks and forehead while her red hair stuck to her face while she lay unbreathing, flashed through Sakura's head and she felt sick all over again.

"No thank you." She replied quietly causing Naruto and Sasuke to glance at her in curiosity. While she felt pleased to have Sasuke's attention drawn to her, Sakura just couldn't find herself to enjoy it as much as she would have in a different situation.

A situation where Nori wasn't laying on a futon, pale and dead looking.

That girl was so small and it was obvious to everyone that she wouldn't have been able to take on the large wave by herself and yet she still pushed Tazuna away. It was after the water cleared when Sakura and Sasuke had instantly turned to search for Nori.

They found her not that far from them, but Sakura was so sure the red head was dead by the amount of blood already pooled around her. While Sakura had panicked, Sasuke took charge but not for long.

He'd hesitated in performing CPR on Nori so without thinking Sakura had shoved Sasuke out of the way and did it herself. She saved Nori but when the girl passed back out from blood loss, Sakura had panicked once more.

How would she save her? The wound just wouldn't stop bleeding, even when Sakura put fabric there in attempt to stop it.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house Sakura wasn't sure if Nori's hair had always been that color of red or if it was just soaked with her blood, but thankfully his daughter Tsunami seen the bloody state Nori was in and called the only medic-nin in their town.

Nori was okay now, but she still looked dead. And Sakura hadn't been able to do anything in that situation, what if Nori had died from blood lo—

"Nori!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time and Sakura spun around to look at the door of the dining room, her eyes widening when they found Nori leaning against the door frame staring at them.

Her face was still deathly pale but the look in her eyes still made her seem so innocent.

She blinked owlishly, "I'm hungry."

Everyone in the room couldn't help the blush that had crept onto their cheeks at the sight of the girl. Kunoichi's were supposed to be fierce, not so baby looking.

Tsunami was the first the react, instantly aiding the girl and making her sit while she hurriedly gathered up some food for the small girl to eat before placing it in front of Nori.

Team 7 stared at their teammate in silence as she instantly started eating before Sakura swallowed nervously. "Ar-are you alright?" She asked hesitantly.

Nori stopped and glanced up at them before she blinked a few times. And then she blacked out. The left side of her face landed in her food and her body slumped forward, shocking everyone into silence.

Then two seconds later the red head jerked awake, lifting her head. Bits of rice and the side dish stuck to her cheek as she turned her eyes to look at them. "Urg…" She raised a hand to her eyes before pushing away her chair as she stood.

Sakura nervously lifted in her hands in case Nori tipped over but the girl only turned slowly and shuffled to the door. "Sleep…" And she disappeared behind the wall.

Team 7 and Tsunami stared at the door for a few moments before Naruto's hysteric laugh broke the silence as he leaned forward to clutch his stomach. "I-I can't believe sh-she passed out li-like that!—GYAHAHA!" He continued to laugh as Sakura turned away to hide her smile while Sasuke simply snorted in amusement.

A thump from Nori's room caught their attention and Naruto paled slightly. "Uh-uhm… someone should go and see if she's not dead…" He trailed off.


	6. the country of waves pt 3

**My Ninja Way**  
"Country of the Waves Pt. 3"

* * *

"Nori…"

Someone was shaking her.

"Nori, wake up."

Nori's eyes opened slowly from her place curled on the futon. She moved slightly, her body aching as she turned over to find Kakashi leaning over her from his place sitting on her futon. Her light blue eyes caught sight of her teammates standing at the door and she blinked, now fully aware of the situation.

Kakashi's mask shifted giving Nori the impression he was smiling. "How you doing, kiddo?" He asked once she met his eyes. "You took quite a beating."

The incidents from before flashed through her mind and she raised her hand to her cheek instantly only to find that there was no food remaining from when she blacked out briefly. Her face reddened when she realized someone must have cleaned her face while she was asleep.

"You alright?"

Nori pushed herself to sit, nodding silently. "Wha… what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

Team 7 glanced at each other, leaving Nori out of the loop before they turned back to their sensei. "You explain it." They all said at the same time.

Kakashi scoffed lightly before turning back to Nori.

"First of all, Zabuza is not dead."

.

.

.

From her place on the tree, Nori couldn't help but wince when Naruto and Sasuke landed on their faces as they tried a fifth time to climb the tree using their chakra. Casting a glance at Sakura, Nori blinked at the pink haired girl before opening her mouth—

"Sakura, Nori." Kakashi called out, gaining their attention as he looked up at them. "You two come and practice too. You may have gotten it on the first try but you still need to get used to the feeling."

"Yes, sensei!" Sakura called out before pushing herself off the branch to join the boys with their training.

It was after another five to ten minutes with Kakashi realized Nori was still sitting in the tree. Glancing up at the red head, he found her swinging her legs back and forth as she observed the others. "Nori!" He called causing her eyes to flash over to him. "Come and practice too."

She blinked, seeming unsure. "Uhm… I don't—"

"Ah. You're refusing" Kakashi tilted his head. "Is this what parents call the rebellious stage?" Nori's face went bright red and she seemed to shrink into herself when the others glanced her way for a moment when she still didn't move. Kakashi frowned, "Nori, you need to learn this—"

"I don't need it." She blurted out causing everyone to turn their full attention to her. Averting her eyes nervously, Nori gulped heavily. "I-I don't n-need to p-practice…"

Kakashi suddenly remembered when she ran up the tree on her first try. Although both she and Sakura made it to the top instantly, Sakura and the others hesitated before doing it, unsure if it would work.

Nori hadn't hesitated.

Now staring at her, Kakashi realized that Nori was telling the truth. She didn't need to practice the exercise because she already knew how to do it. But that didn't make sense, on her file it said that Nori left her clan too early to learn anything about the clan besides their history—

Ah. There was his mistake. Just because Nori didn't learn anything about her clan's powers and abilities didn't mean she hadn't learned the basics in ninja training.

"Okay." Kakashi suddenly said catching everyone off guard at how easily he'd given in. He smiled, "Nori doesn't have to practice."

Eye twitching, Sasuke found himself gravitating towards the idea of Kakashi favoring Nori.

.

.

.

It was almost 8pm by the time she returned to fetch Naruto and Sasuke for supper and when she got to the pace where they were training, she managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"You asked Sakura to give you some tips earlier… what were they?" Sasuke's cheeks darkened as he turned his head away, embarrassed at having to ask Naruto for help.

From his place on the ground, Naruto stared long and hard at Sasuke for a moment before, "I'm not telling."

Heart picking up speed, Nori's steps slowed when she realized that she'd have to cut through the tense silence. Still glaring at each other and unaware of the world around them, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen Nori stopped beside them.

"Excuse me…"

"GYA!"

"Che."

Both had been greatly surprised at the sound of her soft voice, but their reactions were totally different. While Naruto had let his surprise show without any filter, even throwing himself backwards, Sasuke had somewhat managed to suppress his urge to do the same as Naruto and ended up letting it out as annoyance.

An emotion that made Nori's face pale rapidly as she took a step back nervously, pointing over her shoulder as both boys turned their attention to her. "S-s-s-supper!" She managed to stutter out under Sasuke's glare.

As the two boys glanced at each other in a silent challenge, Nori found herself slowly shuffling away from them in an attempt to leave unnoticed. However her awkward shuffling wasn't needed because the two boys suddenly ran off at a fast speed, leaving Nori behind.

Blinking in surprise, Nori started to walk back slowly.

.

.

.

"SECONDS!"

Nori jumped spilling her drink as she jerked in her seat when Naruto and Sasuke suddenly screamed for their second serving of supper, before glaring harshly at each other and then throwing up, causing Sakura to yell.

Lowering her head in attempt not to bring attention to herself, Nori continued to eat at a slow pace as she listened and watched everyone around her silently, her old "hobby" of finding peoples habits and talking patterns popping up again.

This continued even after the boys puke had been cleaned up and everything turned in a peaceful silence, before Sakura spoke up as she stood in front of a picture hanging on the wall.

"Excuse me, why is there a torn picture?"

Nori noticed that the family members all seemed to tense slightly, but continued on with everything like normal. Blinking slowly, she raised her head and turned to stare at the picture, now curious.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said after a moment, "he was praised as a hero in this tow—Inari! Where are you going?" Tsunami pulled her hands out of the sink to chase after her son as he ran out of the room, leaving the others in a tense silence.

Noticing the running water, Nori quietly stood drawing eyes to her as she made her way to the sink. Leaning over to turn the tap off, she pushed her selves up her arms and continued cleaning the dishes Tsunami had abandoned.

Having nothing better to turn their attention to, everyone stared at Nori's back as she washed the dishes silently without complaint. Finally, Tazuna decided to speak up.

"Inari had a father not related by blood..." He said trailing off.

Nori blinked, not bothering to turn around as she continued with the dishes.

.

.

.

So Inari's father Kaiza was executed in front of everyone by one of Gato's men. Tazuna had just finished telling his story about Inari's father and due to the sadness of it all the room was put into silence once more.

Letting out a small breath, Nori picked up the dried plates from the counter before walking over the cabinet that she'd seen Tsunami putting the dishes in.

"How cruel."

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she started making room for the plates in the cabinet, but she didn't go beyond two words. Watching as she blinked, seeming unaffected by the sad story, Nori's teammates couldn't help but stare in slight surprise as she nonchalantly walked back to the sink, turned the running water off, and then made her way to the door.

As her face disappeared behind the door as it slid shut after her, Kakashi sighed lightly before returning his attention back to everyone in the room.

Nori was a very confusion person indeed.

.

.

.

It was the second day of the tree climbing exercise and everyone was back at the trees they were the day before. Not wanting to draw attention to herself by sitting out like she did last time, Nori decided to participate in practicing as well.

Climbing up the tree for the 12th time that day, Nori frowned to herself when she felt her chakra waver. Giving herself once last push before she lost her control she turned her body to sit on the branch, placing her hand on the tree's trunk to keep her balance.

Sucking in a long deep breath, Nori closed her eyes as she felt the wind pick up blowing through her hair lightly. Opening her eyes once more, she stared up at the wide sky, admiring how peaceful it—

"Sasuke, you BASTARD!"

—scratch that, nothing could ever be peaceful with _those two_ within two meters of each other, and that was something that Nori and the others learned quickly with their constant bickering and rivalry.

"Hey, you!"

"She has a name, Sasuke." Kakashi said without even looking up from his book as he sat underneath a tree peacefully.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Nori." Jumping, Nori's eyes turned downwards and she met eyes with Sasuke as he stared—more like glared—up at her from his place on the ground. "Tell me how you did it so easily." He demanded.

Instantly her palms went cold as panic filled her chest and Nori blinked averting her attention elsewhere. How would she help him with him glaring at her con— "Are you ignoring me?" Without looking at him, Nori shook her head no. "Then come down here."

Nodding, Nori bit her lip and turned her attention down at Sasuke only to suck in a surprised breath when sudden a feeling of dizziness overcame her. Her hand brushed over the tree as she fell forward off the branch, her eyes closing with the image of Sasuke's horrified face burned into her memory.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke's voice echoed throughout their training area.

.

.

.

"She's cold. Switch with me, Naruto."

"No way! You're the one with the fire jutsu's, make her warm or something!"

Nori's eyes opened, groaning softly when she jerked awake to the sound of Naruto and Sasuke bickering. From over whose ever shoulder it was, Nori could see Naruto slowly walking ahead of her.

"Are you awake?"

The question brought her to her senses and when she realized Sasuke was carrying her on his back she threw herself backwards, arms awkwardly in front of her as she attempted to avoid touching the Uchiha.

Only this quick motion made Nori fall backwards, and she couldn't catch herself properly because Sasuke was still gripping her legs. So with a face twisted with displeasure, Nori didn't try to avoid the incoming ground as she heard Sasuke's surprised voice before her world spiraled into darkness once more.

"OI!"

.

.

.

She awoke to arguing, again.

Staring at the ceiling of the room she was laying in, Nori blinked a few times before turning her head to stare at her surroundings. Where was she? At the sound of Naruto's voice, Nori sat up and looked around once more.

From the sound of it, Naruto and the others were in the dining room a few doors down from her.

Pushing herself to stand, Nori flinched and brought her hand to her head as a pounding started. The muffled yelling started once more and Nori made her way towards the door, pushing it open with hesitation before peering into the hall.

It didn't take long for her to make the door where Naruto and the other were behind but she remained standing there for a few moments, unsure if she should go in. What if they were angry that she passed out in the middle of training? How embarrassing, blacking out from chakra overuse.

Biting on her lip, Nori lowered the hand that had risen to slide open the door.

Oh, no.

How mad was Sasuke?

The door slid open with a bang and Nori looked up, startled. Inari's smaller body crashed into hers and she was knocked to the ground, she blinked in shock and stared up at the small black haired boy that glared down at her.

Then he walked off, leaving only silence behind him as everyone stared at Nori who was on the ground.

Kakashi was the first to react. "Are you alright, Nori?" He asked as Tsunami at his side moved towards Nori instantly.

Nori nodded quickly, looking up at Tsunami when she bent down and placed her hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to be sick anymore. Does your head hurt?" She asked, looking worried. "Or are you hungry?"

Nori just blinked at her.

Tsunami's lower lip trembled before she grinned, pulling Nori to her chest in a surprise hug that made Nori give out a small squeak. "You're just so adorable!"

Her teammates watched Nori's face turn as red as her hair.


	7. Extra 1

**My Ninja Way**  
_EXTRA 1_

* * *

It was almost summer, so the days had been getting warmer and warmer. This day in particular was extra warm, and Nori found that her long sleeved black shirt should have been switched out with her short sleeved one, seeing as how summer was just right around the corner.

Not making any noise as she walked up the small hill decorated with flowers, Nori took notice of the birds sitting on a tree trunk that lay on its side at the top of the hill. A few minuates after she started picking flowers and placing them carefully in her basket, she heard whispering.

Turning her head to the side, she pushed a small lock of her hair behind her ear and found some of two of the boys from her class straying off to the side.

Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.

"Kiba, let's just go…" Shikamaru drawled out his words however his request went unheard of as Kiba marched past hi and straight towards where she was kneeling in the grass.

"Nori-san!"

Meeting his eyes, Nori blinked with the dog lover suddenly slowed his steps, the determined look on his face disappearing as his cheeks went a deep red color. Stopping in front of her, Kiba shoved the paper in his hand in her face, his other hand clutching some plant.

"W-we have to find these plants and check it off once we found them for class, but we can't find t-these two…" He said, pointing to two of the points on his paper. Frowning at the fact that the boys got to hunt for dangerous plants for awareness, and the girls had to do flower arrangement for the split class, Nori reluctantly leaned forward to read what he had trouble with.

Poison Ivy and Yar— Nori's eyes widened and she leaned backwards, staring at Kiba in surprise.

Kiba blinked. "What?" He asked however she remained silent causing his face to turn redder than it already was. "Do you not want to help us, is that it?"

"Kiba—" Once again, Shikamaru's words went unnoticed by the boy as he continued yelling at the small red head.

Jerking his hand that held the plants in her face as he pointed at her, Kiba glared. "You think just because you look nice with your hair down that you can ignore us?!"

Resisting the urge the raise her hand to her hair, which had been getting a little too long to place into her usual two buns, Nori leaned further away from Kiba's hand opening her mouth slowly. "Uh—"

Kiba continued. "See! She's still ignoring us, why don't we go and find these damn plants and—what is it?" He demanded instantly as Nori slowly raised her hand to point at the plants he was holding. Leaning over with a raised eye brow, Shikamaru's eyes landed on the plant he was holding.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, not sure of why Nori seemed so horrified.

Gulping, Nori licked her lip slowly. "P-Poison Ivy…" She trailed off quietly and after a few moments of silence, Shikamaru and Kiba finally comprehended what she said and instantly threw themselves backwards, yelling out in shock.

"P-P-P-P-P-POISON IVY!" Kiba screeched loudly as he let go of the Poison Ivy he'd been holding for quite a long time. Watching as the 8 years old freaked out and quickly ran away, Nori tilted her head before turning to Shikamaru.

Jumping when an unusually cold hand touched his, Shikamaru glanced down at Nori in surprise. "What is it?" He asked after seeing a handful of small white flowers placed into his palm.

Nori pointed at the first point on the paper which had been trusted into his hand by Kiba before he ran off.

**Yarrow**: _Can be used to stimulate clotting on bleeding wounds._

Shikamaru blinked before turning back to Nori. "This is Yarrow?" He asked in surprise and Nori nodded silently, not bothering to look up at him as she continued gathering flowers for her flower arrangement class. "Thanks, see ya around!" The Nara boy called out as he ran off.

There were another few minutes of silence and Nori had finally finished her job of gathering flowers she thought pretty enough and turned to pick up her basket.

"KIBA, SHIKAMARU! YA BASTARDS, WHERE'D YOU GO?"

Turning to the side, Nori stiffened when she saw a flash of bright yellow as Naruto came crashing out of the forest like bull, leaves and branches sticking to him as he rolled down the hill after tripping over his own two feet.

He must have been in Kiba's and Shikamaru's group, averting her eyes away Nori picked up her basket and tried to silently walk away, however—"HEY! You!"

Freezing Nori glanced over her shoulder but didn't meet Naruto's eyes. "Did you see Kiba and Shikamaru?!" He practically yelled as he pushed himself from the ground, leaves falling out of his hair. "Are you ignoring me?!"

Nori blinked, tilting her head.

Didn't this already happen?

"Ah! You're just like everyone else, aren't ya?" Naruto questioned, leaning in towards her face. "Just because you have a pretty face and a good background doesn't mean you can look down on me! One day I'm going to become Hokage and you'll have to look up to me!" Turning around Naruto stormed off.

What just happened? Nori was going to turn around until—"Oh yeah, by the way…!" Naruto had stopped for a moment to glance over his shoulder at her. "Stupid Kiba likes you! BLEH!" He stuck out his tongue and continued to run, leaving Nori wide eyed and red faced as she watched him in surprise.

Gluping, Nori clutched her basket a little tighter as she turned to walk off and head back towards the area where their class was being held at.

Boys were weird.

* * *

**SURPRISE! I updated two days in a row, sorry for not updating sooner than expected but ever since school started I've been desperate to keep my grades higher than 80, because last year I didn't do too well. However, last week my school burned down (kinda exaggerated, my school did not burn down there was a fire though) so classes are cancelled until further notice.  
So yay, updates!  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who's commented, voted, and read my fanfic so far and I'm SO happy that everyone like's Nori's character!**


	8. the country of waves pt 4

**My Ninja Way  
**"Country of Waves Pt. 4"

* * *

She had been sitting in the forest alone, sitting in front of a tree with her palms placed flat against the trunk as she focused on cooling them willingly, when a hand clamped down on her shoulder tightly.

Yelping, she pushed herself away in caution until her eyes met those of Sasuke's and she let out a breath of relief before becoming stiff once more.

Sasuke stared for a moment longer, his eyes going from the tree and then to her. "You still didn't tell me."

"Tell… you what?" Nori blinked slowly, confusion pushing away her nervousness.

"How to climb." Sasuke nonchalantly tilted his head as he pointed at the tree.

"Oh." Nori blinked one last time, before scrambling to her feet when she realized he was waiting for her to speak. Clearing her throat, she glanced up at him. "S-so the trick is to…"

.

.

.

Turning her attention away from Kakashi and Sakura down below them on the ground, Nori turned her eyes to Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke on the tree next to her and Naruto a branch lower than her.

"I can totally climb this high now!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he stood, only a moment after he flew forward, letting out yells of panic before he lunged forward to fall. Nori's eyes widened and she jumped to his branch instantly to help him—and then he stuck to the branch, hanging upside down.

"GOTCHA!" He grinned widely.

Letting her mouth part in shock, Nori stared at him in disbelief. How could he do that?!

He was reaching upwards to pull himself back on the branch, when his feet suddenly popped off the branch. Of course his reaction was to yell and grab onto something for support, and that support happened to be Nori.

Letting out a noise in surprise, the red head flew forward off the branch when Naruto wrapped his hand around her ankle and dragged her down with him. Reaching her arms out in attempt to grab something, Nori realized it would be useless with Naruto clenching her ankle like that.

And then her body jerked forward and she found herself staring at a shocked Kakashi and Sakura from above. Why wasn't she falling? Glancing upwards, Nori's face turned bright red as she put her hands on her stomach to hide the exposed skin before turning to look at what stopped them from falling.

Sasuke was the one hanging upside down on the branch now, only his feet and chakra holding himself to the tree. His pale hand was wrapped around Naruto's ankle, holding him up as Naruto did the same to Nori.

"Hmpf!" Nori jerked forward once more and her face paled when she realized Naruto's grip was slipping on her ankle. She met eyes with Naruto's as his hand slipped a little more.

"Idiot, grab her hand—" Sasuke was cut off because his own grip loosened. Frantically reaching forward, both Naruto and Nori reached for each other's hands before they all fell. Their fingertips brushed and then Sasuke purposely let go of Naruto's ankle, sending the two ninja under him falling once more.

The last thing Nori saw before an arm wrapped around her waist, was Naruto instinctively reaching towards her. Her body flew to the left, pushing her into Sasuke's side more as he held onto her and Naruto, jumping from tree to tree in an attempt at slowing their fall.

The air left her lungs as Sasuke landed on the ground before he dropped his teammates, sending them to the ground in a breathing mess.

After a few seconds of lying there, Nori stood and walked back towards the house, thanking Sasuke quietly as Naruto raised his unusually cold hand. Eyes widening, Naruto stared at the frost covering the inside of his left hand before turning his eyes to the red heads back as she walked away slowly.

When did he grab her hand?

.

.

.

She'd woken up late, and by the time she'd stumbled around her room in an attempt at getting dressed quicker than normal and she was out the door heading to the bridge, the workers were lying around in a mess on the bridge.

Ignoring Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna as they stood there, Nori quickly rushed towards the workers, checking their pulses. "They're alive." She confirmed after a few minutes, before turning her eyes back to her sensei for orders.

Sakura took a step backwards, "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

Nori suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Inari-kun and Tsunami-san." She said wide eyed, making Kakashi clench his teeth together. Nori swallowed, "we left them unguard—" Mist. The bridge was slowly engulfed in mist, making it hard to see further than two meters.

"Nori, come here." Kakashi ordered, looking around cautiously.

"But the workers—" Nori started, however Kakashi gave her a look and she bit her lip softly and walked towards her sensei. By the time she was at his side, that familiar uneasily feeling overcame her once more.

That man was here.

"Back to back!" Kakashi ordered quickly, and everyone listened, except Nori. "Nor—" Kakashi stopped, his eyes widening lightly as he turned to look at Nori. It was strange, that despite the situation the little gentle kunoichi wasn't cautious, shaking, or showing any sign that what was coming next scared her.

She was calm, collected, and terrifyingly curious.

"They're here." Her voice was low and showed no tremor, Sasuke glared and grabbed her wrist, yanking her smaller body behind his. Tearing his eyes away from his youngest student Kakashi focused on Zabuza and the other ninja.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice rang out from around them, making everyone look around.

Blinking, Nori turned her eyes to her wrist where Sasuke's hand still held onto her, shaking lightly. Returning her light eyes to the onyx haired boy's face Nori watched as his eyes flickered around him. Was he scared?

"I see you've still got those brats with you." Zabuza continued, "he's trembling, poor thing." And then he was there, crouching in front of them quietly. Keeping her eyes on the water clone, Nori never failed to notice Sasuke's lips curving upwards.

"I'm trembling… with excitement."

"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi ordered and a second later, Sasuke let go of Nori's wrist as he pushed himself from the ground, slashing the water clones across their chests before returning to his place in the circle.

"He's grown." Zabuza said, not standing a small distance away from them with the other ninja beside him. "Looks like you have a rival now, Haku."

"So it seems." Haku said quietly.

It didn't take long for Sasuke and Haku to be fighting, their kunai's clashed together and they stared at each other.

Watching them with a rapidly beating heart, Nori pushed away her shock at the fact that Haku could do signs with just one hand and focused on their situation. She didn't know Haku's true abilities, so even if Sasuke, Sakura, and herself went against him while Kakashi went after Zabu—wait.

Tazuna was there too. She couldn't forget about the mission, which was to protect Tazuna. So that meant she and Sasuke would fight Haku, Kakashi would fight Zabuza, and Sakura would guard Tazuna, but even then they could all end up dead because of their limited knowledge of Haku and Zabuza's abilities.

No, she was forgetting something else as well.

Inari and Tsunami.

These people were smart, and they wouldn't just go into a battle that they could possibly lose without another option. So they'd go after Tazuna's family and give them no other choice but to surrender with a civilian hostage.

Nori felt her breaths start to quicken in panic and she turned to Kakashi, placing her hand which was ice cold against his arm. "Kakashi-sensei." She said quickly making him look down at her. She met his eyes, "I'm going back."

"What?" Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes, his hand grabbing her shoulder when she was going to start running. "Are you running away?" He asked in disbelief.

"No!" Nori didn't bother to care that she raised her face as she desperately pushed his hand off of her. "Inari-kun and Tsunami-san, they're in trouble." Realization flashed through Kakashi's eyes and he let her go.

"Smart girl." Zabuza smirked lightly and then he was in front of Nori in a second. "However you ain't going anywhere and you're also not going to be fighting anyone."

Nori's eyes widened in confusion, "what?" He wasn't letting her go, but he wasn't fighting her either? What were his motives—she ducked out of the way as Zabuza reached for her, but she wasn't fast enough and his hand wrapped around her neck.

No.

She let out a noise in struggle, noticing from the corner of her eye that Kakashi was fighting a water clone. Or was it real? She didn't know, all she needed was air. Placing her hand on his wrist as he lifted her off the ground, Nori became aware of the corner of her vision started to go black.

No.

Why couldn't she just stay conscious at the most important times?

Zabuza met her eyes. "You're mine."

NO!

And with one last squeeze and the widening of those brown eyes of his, all Nori could think before she blacked out for the fourth time on the mission was,

_She was so useless._


	9. the country of waves pt 5

**Shucks, so I saw the trailer for the last Naruto movie and Sakura's character design in that movie is basically the same as I had planned out in my mind for Nori. NO! I guess I'll just have to change it up, sadly.  
****Also I'm sorry for the lack of NarutoxNori, but this will definitely have to be a slow burner and I've already planned out the different stages of friendships they're going to go through before they actually get to that point, so right now, they're at the like, unfamiliar stage. So sorry about that, I just didn't want to jump into their romance so quickly, and I feel like there shouldn't be any sort of romance between them yet because they're only 12yrs old. Also they're characters are very complicated, so… yeah.  
****But while trying to get a rough draft of my storyline for this fanfic I realized something didn't quite add up, so previously the age that she came to Konoha was 5yrs old, but because it didn't fit with the storyline I'm slowly planning out I had to change it to 8. So if you notice her age is different than it should have been from before, this is why.  
**

**REMINDER: Nori will not love Sasuke.**

**My Ninja Way  
**"Country of Waves Pt. 5"

* * *

_ Shuffling along the soft pure white snow under her feet, Nori slowly made her way down the road, her breathes coming out in white puffs before her as she focused intently on the ground, her kimono which consisted of different shades of blues brushing against her ankles as she did so._

_ Shrugging her white haori over her shoulders to keep in the warmth a little bit, Nori blew a piece of her long red hair which escaped from its clips away from her face. Left, right, left, right, lef— letting out a wail in surprise, Nori swung her arms around uselessly as she slipped on the slope._

_ Fully expecting to hit the ground, Nori clenched her teeth together only to jerk backwards slightly as a larger hand wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her to a stop._

_ "Dummy." A voice said, causing Nori to turn her eyes to her left to look at her savior._

_ Eyes going wide in shock, she couldn't stop the red tint which slowly came over her cheeks and she stumbled to her feet once more, struggling to keep balance. Gulping, she glanced upwards at the white haired boy holding onto her arm._

_ "Naru-kun, I'm fine." She said quietly and the white haired boy still holding onto her grinned widely before letting go of her arm, only to grab her hand with his larger one._

_ "Wanna skip your morning classes with me?" He asked with a glint in his eyes as he crouched onto his knees so he was more to her height. "I can teach you much better than those idiots can."_

_ Biting her lip, Nori glanced around them nervously. "I am skipping." She said slowly, her little fingers tightening around his when his eyes lit up. "But not for you," she frowned. "Have you seen oka-san around?"_

_ Naru's smile faded slightly. "Sorry, Nori-chan. I haven't, but I can help you look?" He offered lightly._

_ "Don't you have classes too?" Nori questioned, "just because you're a genius, you're still only 14 years old." Glancing down at her, Naru's black eye brow rose slightly as the firm look in her light blue eyes._

_ "I am a genius." He confirmed smugly, his voice cracking because of the changes his voice was going through. "And that's exactly why I don't have to do to classes anymore, I gained control on my powers when I was 9."_

_ Shuffling away from him when strands of his long white hair tickled her nose as he flicked it over his shoulder, Nori turned to stare down the street. Catching sight of bright red hair in the crowd at the bottom of the slope, Nori shot forward._

_ "Oka-san!" She called out, struggling to keep her balance on the slippery snow as she ran down the slope quickly. "Oka-sa—AH!" Nori flew backwards when her feet slipped out from under her, the breath flying from her lungs as she hit the ground._

_ Coughing, Nori's eyes met matching light blue ones as a large shadow of a man loomed over her and she felt panic fill her chest instantly as he opened his mouth—_

_ Everything went black, and Naru's deep voice echoed around her._

_ "**Wake up**."_

Eyes snapping open, Nori sucked in large breaths staring above her in confusion. Was she going blind? Everything was so foggy. No, not foggy. Misty.

Mist?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Letting out a gasp, her head flew to the side when she realized where she was and what happened before Zabuza choked her when Naruto's yell pierced through the air, thick with anger. Pushing herself to sit, Nori looked around her in a panic.

Where was everyone?

Seeing a flash of red from her left, Nori turned on her knees as her stomach dropped when a dark feeling overcame her.

Go.

With shaky legs, Nori quickly stumbled to her feet.

Go.

Walking slowly towards the way the dark feeling came from, Nori sucked in large breaths, blinking when the edges of her vision started to go black slightly.

GO!

Moving into a run, Nori stumbled lightly before regaining her balance, ignoring the dizziness that she felt as she moved straight towards the danger. Squinting when she saw something in front of her, Nori came to a stop when she recognized what she was staring at.

Her.

Shuffling forward a little bit more, Nori realized that she was staring at her reflection in what seemed like… ice? Blinking she raised her hand and placed her palm against it, tilting her head when her hand sunk into it like it would if she pushed down on a bed.

Then suddenly there was an animal like growl, making her jump in surprise. It sounded so close. Peering around the ice slowly, Nori's stomach dropped when she found herself staring at Naruto, crouching in an animal like way.

His blue eyes were gone and replaced with red catlike ones, the whiskers on his cheeks more noticeable and thick, and his nails were longer and sharper. He was not… normal. Where was the Naruto that she knew?

Flinching when a strong blast of wind came from her teammate, Nori raised her arm to shield her eyes still focusing on the situation as Naruto let out another loud growl, the wind becoming a little stronger.

Breaths quickening, Nori couldn't help but notice that among the panic and confusion swirling in her chest, there was also a curiosity of some sort. A weird emotion that drew her to this Naruto.

When Naruto moved forward she noticed something that she didn't before. It was a flash of blue and black. Blinking, Nori took a small step forward when she realized it was Sasuke, an unmoving Sasuke.

"No…" Another step.

Was he dead?

He was dead.

NO! This couldn't be, she'd only just woken up. She couldn't have been out long enough for one of her teammates to die. It was impossible!

When she ran forward in an attempt at reaching Sasuke, she became aware that Naruto shot forward and then a flash at the corner of her eye as someone moved through the ice mirrors she saw. Eyes flickering upwards, Nori noticed that there were more than just a few.

Hearing another inhuman growl from Naruto, Nori's eyes widened when the person traveling through the mirrors through a bunch of senbon at Naruto, sticking into his arms, legs, and chest.

However the blond boy didn't seem affected and instead released a huge amount of the strange red chakra leaking from him, pushing the senbon from his body. Letting out a small cry as the harsh wind hit her once more, Nori continued to push forward.

Ignoring the smashing sounds of the ice mirrors breaking as Naruto went crazy, chasing after Haku as he moved from mirror to mirror, the red head flew to her knees beside Sasuke when she finally made it to his body.

With shaking hands, she leaned down to place her ear against his chest avoiding the senbon sticking from his chest as she did so. No, this couldn't be real. Leaning upwards Nori placed her hands against Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Sasuke." She shook him some more, biting her lip when her face twisted. "Sasuke." She tried once more only to receive the same result as before, letting out a noise Nori leaned forward and shook him a little harsher. "Sasuke!" She wailed loudly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly.

It was when the ice mirrors around them all shattered at the same time that Nori looked up, her eyes flickering around as she tried to locate Naruto and Haku through the thick mist.

Finding them from the corner of her eyes, Nori watched as Haku slowly stood with a crack through his mask from where Naruto hit him. Then Naruto shot forward, making Nori stiffen when she recognized his killing intent.

Watching with her heart beating in her ears, Nori stood as half of Haku's mask fell off, unable to hold itself together anymore. No more. Moving faster, Nori stood and ran forward as well, her eyes widening when Naruto pushed off the ground, ready to finish off Haku.

No more killing! She wouldn't watch it.

Closing her eyes as more tears fell, Nori uselessly reached out her hand in Naruto's direction, wishing that he'd desperately reach to grab it like he did before. "_STOP_!" Under normal circumstances, her high pitched scream would have caught the attention of someone miles away.

But much like when she was with her clan, her desperate cries went unnoticed.

.

.

.

"I'll say it again." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as they met Zabuza's. "Give up, you're future is death!" He snapped angrily, frustrated with Zabuza when he refused to give up despite being held down by his summoning's, seconds away from being killed.

Zabuza glared. "Who cares."

Sucking in a breath, Kakashi shot forward, his lighting jutsu flashing rapidly as he pushed his arm forward, aiming for the middle of his chest. Making contact with skin, Kakashi's eyes narrowed when blood splattered all over.

Eyes widening Kakashi stiffened when he realized that the person he stabbed was not Zabuza at all. It was Haku. Watching in shock when the smaller boy reached up and placed his palm over his wrist, Kakashi's eyes flickered to Zabuza when he smirked.

"You say my future is death? You're off the mark again, Kakashi!"

.

.

.

Nori glanced over her shoulder, knowing that she should be following after Naruto to where Kakashi battled with Zabuza. But she couldn't. She wouldn't leave Sasuke's body here all by itself, but why not?

He was dead.

It wasn't like he was going to give her his usual intimidating glare for leaving his body there to turn cold. But now that she thought about it… Raising Sauske's hand to her face Nori placed it against her cheek before narrowing her eyes.

Wasn't he supposed to be cold by now?

Eye's widening as she let out a gasp, Nori gently placed Sasuke's oddly warm body down on the ground before stumbling to her feet. She had to get to Kakashi quickly, before Sasuke really did die!

She's been blindly running towards the place where she heard the sounds of knifes and wood banging against cement, which was strange considering the fact that there were only 5 of them fighting, and they wouldn't be able to make that much noise.

It was when she stumbled into the small clearing that she realized why it was so nosy over in that certain place. There was a huge crowd of scary looking men, holding a lot of weapons while an old geezer stood confidentially in front of them.

Nori blinked, slowly backing away towards her teammates.

How much had she missed?

.

.

.

"Sorry, Kakashi. Our fight ends here." Zabuza said lowly, taking a slow step towards the big group of men. "As long as my reason to take down Tazuna is gone, there is no reason to fight you."

Nori's gaze landed on the old man, who she assumed was Gato when he walked forward talking about how Haku broke his arm before. It was when he kicked the boy's dead body that Nori wanted to throw up, and she knew she'd gone considerably pale by the look Sakura had thrown her.

"Huh, he's dead." Gato snickered lightly, poking Haku's face with his cane.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed before shooting forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't act so restless!" Kakashi snapped harshly as his hand wrapped around the collar of Naruto's jumper, pulling him back.

"What about you?! Haku risked his life for you, don't you even care?!" Naruto screeched at Zabuza, who only looked ahead at Gato.

"I told you already, you damn brat. We shinobi are tools, and just like Gato used me, I used Haku for his skills. That's it." He said calmly, still not turning around. "I don't have any regrets."

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto had gone quiet in shock and anger, but the rage in his eyes remained. Nori's eyes turned to Zabuza, when Naruto continued to yell in anger about whether or not Zabuza really cared or not.

_Liar_. Nori thought when Zabuza's eyes started to water_. You do care_.

It was when the issue with Zabuza and Naruto was resolved that they ninja were faced once again with the conflict of the big crowd. They were all injured and exhausted from their previous fights, and they were beginning to doubt whether or not they could last that long.

Sakura's hands trembled slightly. "W-what are we going to do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"We'll be alright."

Her teammates turned to stare at her in shock, their disbelief remaining when they found that it was Nori who'd spoken up.. The fact that the quiet and timid girl had managed to say such words when they were all losing hope and doubting themselves had shocked them all.

Despite the situation, Nori's courage was endearing.

Scoffing slightly, Zabuza glanced over his shoulder and met Nori's eyes before turning to Naruto. "Give me your kunai, brat." He commanded gruffly.

Sniffling with tears still streaming down his face, Naruto grabbed his kunai from his pouch. "Mmpf." He nodded before tossing the kunai into the air, and Zabuza caught it in his mouth before shooting forward suddenly, headed straight for Gato.

"Take them down!" Gato screamed loudly while turning and bolting it towards the back of the group where he would be safe.

Watching as Zabuza cut through the men with just a kunai in his mouth, Team 7 and Tazuna watched in awe at the ninja only focused on his goal. Killing Gato. It was only when he finally killed the man and attempted to make it back to Haku that he collapsed on his knees.

Nori's eyes softened into a calm blue, seeming as if she was any place but a in the middle of a battle. Not the eyes of a shinobi destined for death, betrayal, and violence.

But the kunai clenched in her pale hand told a different story.


	10. the country of waves pt 6

**My Ninja Way  
**"Country of Waves Pt. 6"

* * *

It was strange how bonds could be formed in such a small amount of time. While Nori herself didn't feel saddened in a personal sense, she did feel sad because he was a good man at heart and having to die in such away made something poke at her chest.

But she couldn't say that she was affected as much as Naruto was by Zabuza's quickly receding life.

For a moment, the world around her went quiet and she could only focus on Zabuza's slumped body on the ground. One day, that would probably be her. Dying slowly after receiving a killing slash from an enemy shinobi's kunai.

It was what happened when she was with her clan, it was what happened to those who attacked her clan, and it was what was going to happen to her.

"Sakura, you're heavy."

Nori stiffened before her head snapped around to look at where Sakura cried over Sasuke's body, and her eyes widened when Sasuke opened his eyes. They were quite a distance away from where Nori stood with Naruto and Kakashi, and perhaps it could have been a trick of her eyes that his eyes were open.

But he pushing himself into a sitting position was no trick of the eye. He was alive, and was going to stay that way. Now… Nori turned back towards the front, her eyes straying onto the group of remaining men in front of them.

What to do about these guys.

.

.

.

Huffing loudly, Nori pushed herself backwards as one of the men grabbed her arm. Her eyes followed his hand as he took a kunai quickly, his eyes gone crazy as he pushed it towards her stomach. Her eyes widened he jammed it into her stomach, making her back away as one of Kakashi's shadow clones kicked him in the head.

It took a few moments for the men to realize that with the village's men, and Kakashi and Naruto's shadow clones, that they were greatly outnumbered.

Inari smirked. "Are you ready?!" He yelled loudly.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!"

Nori tilted her head, blinking slowly before she relaxed her stance, moving from her taijutsu stance to a normal stand as she watched Gato's men bolt in the opposite direction towards the boat that they came from.

"WE DID IT!" Inari cheered loudly causing the other villagers to throw their arms up in the air as well.

Turning around to watch as Kakashi carefully took the spears out of Zabuza's body, Nori hesitated before taking a few slow steps in their direction following as Kakashi placed him beside Haku's dead body.

When she stood a few feet away from Haku and Zabuza Nori finally took notice of the snow falling around them, making her look up at the sky and place her hand out.

Zabuza's eyes softened as he struggled to raise his hand to touch Haku's face, his lips slowly curving upwards. "If it's possible, I'd like to go…" Tears slowly fell from his eyes as his fingertips brushed the boy's temple. "…to the same place as you."

Naruto sniffled, tears streaming down his face. "That guy, Haku, was born in a place where it snowed a lot."

"I see." Kakashi glanced downwards. "He was a boy of pure snow, you'd be able to go, Zabuza."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, letting Zabuza take in Haku's face before, "hey." Everyone turned to Nori when she took a step forward towards Zabuza, where he turned his head to stare at her, meeting her ice blue eyes calmly.

"What… is it?" He asked slowly.

Nori swallowed. "How come you didn't kill me?"

Zabuza's lips curved upwards. "Because you weren't afraid." Nori stiffened and the others glanced at each other in confusion. Seeing that she didn't understand, the dying man continued. "Of death, I mean."

Nori frowned slightly, "everyone's afraid."

"Maybe, but you're different." Zabuza coughed lightly, "you can see it in your eyes." His stare turned a little more intense. "Sure, you may be panicked, timid, unsecure, or worried, but you're never afraid." Zabuza smirked. "You don't fear death."

Kakashi's eyes widened, realization hitting him hard when he suddenly remembered all of it. The test to see if they would become genin, when they were attacked by those chuunin, both battles with Zabuza.

She had been eerily calm and strangely curious in all those situations.

Everyone's eyes turned to the silent red head when everything came together and they realized Zabuza was saying nothing but the truth. Her eyes were still locked on Zabuza but she wasn't really seeing him.

Zabuza blinked, "I was curious." He said slowly. "How come a little kunoichi like you doesn't fear death?"

Nori blinked before placing her hand to her temple, going a little paler. "B-because there isn't a reason… to fear it?" It came out like a question and her mouth suddenly felt like cotton. "I don't have to be afraid."

Zabuza's eyes flickered towards Kakashi. "It's something every shinobi seeks for, the ability to push aside their fear of death. It's a very helpful ability for the right shinobi." His eyes narrowed. "But for a little kunoichi like her, it's something that will become very troublesome in the future." His face had gone paler and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "You watch her, Kakashi…"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

.

.

.

It was a week later on a beautiful sunny day that the bridge was finally completed, and the village was no longer as gloomy as it was before Gato had control over their land. It was also the day that everyone had fully recovered from their injuries, and was heading home.

Watching silently from the sidelines as Naruto walked with his head down, hoping that Inari who was behind them wouldn't see the tears falling down his face, Nori blinked before turning to glance over her shoulder back to the bridge.

It was nameless, but she had an odd feeling she knew what it would be called.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment Nori turned back to continue walking, then she caught sight of her teammates oddly glancing in her direction. Stiffening she slowly slowed down before shuffling awkwardly to the side in an attempt at not getting to close to them.

Sasuke snorted. "Why are you always doing that?" He raised an eye brow. "You're not afraid to die but you're afraid of your own teammates."

"Quiet, Sasuke." Kakashi hushed him and Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Aren't you only defending her because you like her better?" He questioned with slightly narrowed eyes, annoyance filling his chest.

Ignoring him, Kakashi turned towards Nori. "Say… I'm pretty sure that one of Gato's men stabbed you in the stomach." He said calmly. "So how come you weren't injured?" He asked curiously.

Blinking, Nori realized he was right. She totally forgot about how the kunai didn't go through, she had nothing more than a bruise. Glancing down at her stomach she soon came to the conclusion that it was something in her pouch around her waist that stopped the kunai from piercing her.

Slowing opening it, she put her hand inside to feel around for something strong enough to stop a kunai from going through.

"Ah." Her eyes widened as she pulled out her black Konoha headband, its metal plate shining with the sun as she held it in her hand when she suddenly remembered that one day before they went on the mission.

_She grabbed her bag from the table beside her before pulling the straps around her waist, clicking it closed. Turning around, she stopped when a piece of metal caught her attention._

_ The Konoha headband._

_ She reached out, grabbing it before looking at the fabric blankly. Her teammates wore their headbands, others would easily see that they were ninja from Konoha. So what was the point of her wearing one? _

_ It's not like the headband would save her life. _

But that's where she'd been wrong. Nori blinked. "_Pfft_—!" Her teammates eyes widened and they turned towards her sharply. The headband did save her life! If she hadn't accidentally forgotten to put it away and didn't end up putting it in her pouch, she would be dead.

Nori's eyes lit up and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed. Her eyes closed and she lifted her head slightly towards the sun, her laughs growing a little more loudly as she placed her arm over her stomach.

Her teammates jaws dropped in shock at the sight of Nori laughing, and after a few moments of the wonderful sound coming from her lips, they soon realized that they'd never actually seen Nori smile, but here she was laughing.

Her shoulder length red hair suddenly seemed much more vibrant and silky underneath the bright summer sun, her skin no longer seeming so sickly pale but much creamier looking, and when she opened her bright blue eyes they seemed so much more clearer than they did before.

In that moment, Nori didn't seem so much like the adorable baby like girl they knew these past years, but more like someone clearly on their path to becoming a young lady and much more.

Nori's laughs slowly died down but the smile on her lips didn't leave as they all watched when she slowly raised the Konoha headband to her forehead before gracefully closing her eyes as she tied it around her head slowly.

She seemed like a girl on her way to being a great Konoha kunoichi.

No.

She didn't _seem_, she _was_ a girl on her way to being a great kunoichi.

Nori smiled at them lightly, tilting her head. "Let's go home."

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned widely, throwing his fist into the air with a jump. "YOSH! As soon as we get back I'll get Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen and we can all have a celebration for the completion of our first real mission as a team!" He placed his arms behind his head. "Oh, and I'll tell Konohamaru about how heroic I was!"

"Then…" Sakura tilted her head before jumping in the direction of Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date when we get back to the village?"

"No."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Just like that…?" She asked herself gloomily at his quick rejection.

"Hey, hey. I'll go with you." Naruto crouched in front of her, peering upwards at her hopefully.

"Be quiet, NA-RU-TO!" Sakura yelled loudly, hitting him upside the head.

Turning her eyes away from them in amusement, Nori continued walking forward hooking her fingers behind her back.

"What about you?"

Turning her head to the side, Nori turned towards Sasuke in surprise. "What about me?" She asked.

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "Are you doing anything when we get back to the village?"

"I don't think so…?" Nori trailed off.

"Then come train with me." Sasuke calmly said, his eyes meeting hers. "You need to work on your taijutsu a bit."

Nori blinked in shock before her lips curved upwards and she smiled brightly at him with a small giggle. "Sure."

Naruto and Sakura stared at them blankly before the blonde was suddenly in front of the red head pointing at himself with wide eyes. "Yah, what about me?!" He exclaimed, still pointing at himself. "I wanna come too!"

"Yeah!" Sakura quickly agreed.

Sasuke scoffed. "You're too much of an idiot, Usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto roared before whipping his head in Nori's direction. "Ne, Norio. I can come too, right?"

Nori's eyes widened. "N-Nori…o?"

"That's not her name, dumbass!" Sakura said.

It only took a few seconds for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to get into a small argument over her name and whether or not Naruto and Sakura would come with them to train.

Turning away from their amusing banter, Nori met Kakashi's eyes and they shared a knowing smile.


	11. the new chapter

**My Ninja Way**  
"The New Chapter"

* * *

"I already told you that if you're on the defense then you should hold it a different way, and you're pretty weak so you should get a lighter kunai."

"Uhmp." Nori nodded lightly, letting out a noise in confirmation to show she was listening as Sasuke directed her hands a certain way with his own as they walked out of the forest. Her fingers gripped the kunai and she held it up. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. "You're also going to have to build up more muscle."

"Uhmp." Nori nodded once more and she instinctively flinched and shrunk away from Sasuke when he reached towards her to grab his kunai from her hands.

Eye twitching, Sasuke glanced at her. "I told you not to do that."

"Sorry." Nori apologized as her face went red slightly. She didn't mean to flinch away from him, but she found him intimidating ever since they were in the Academy, he couldn't just expect her to suddenly be comfortable around him.

"Sasuke-kun! Nori!" Turning their heads upwards both of them saw Sakura at the meeting spot, waving excitedly in their direction. When they were finally in front of them, Sakura smiled. "Usually you're the first ones here, the training session take a little longer today?" She asked, glancing at Sasuke in hopes he'd make conversation with her.

They both remained quiet.

Slumping in exasperation, Sakura let out a sigh. It was impossible to talk with those two! Sasuke was too cold to try and start a conversation and Nori was just too shy and quiet, although she did noticeably become more comfortable about them. Sakura's eye twitched. But for some reason when the two were sitting together off to the side, they couldn't seem to talk enough!

Even now they were already on the other side of the bridge away from her, talking to each other in hushed voices. And from their hand motions it seemed to be about Sasuke's fire ball jutsu. Ignoring the growing annoyance, Sakura decided to stay quiet.

Hearing footsteps all three of them turned to the side to see Naruto running towards them with a bright grin on his face. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" He greeted happily before he saw Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes.

They both had a brief stare down before letting out a, "hmpf!" at the same time and then turning away. Sasuke barely opened his mouth to continue his small talk with Nori when Naruto's loud voice cut him off.

"Hey, hey, Norio!"

Jumping, Nori leaned away slightly when Naruto came a little too close to her face. "Yes?"

Naruto grinned. "Iruka-sensei was telling me about how he knew some people from your clan when he was younger, and he said that they could do some really cool tricks!" He said excitedly. "Can you do some?"

Nori bit the inside of her lip. "Sorry, I can't."

"Huh, why not?" Naruto blinked innocently.

"It's all very… complicated." Nori frowned before seeing everyone's confused looks and she continued. "Uhm… the process of learning to control our powers, I mean." She clarified briefly. They were still confused. "For normal clans, they have a set of jutsu's passed down, or a Kekkei Genkai. They usually learn to use the jutsu's or Kekkei Genkai at a very young age instinctively. But in my clan we… have a process to learn to control our powers correctly so no one comes out… _wrong_." She flinched and looked down at her feet. "This process of controlling your powers in my clan goes from age 8 to 16."

"So… would you be considered wrong?" Sakura blinked and paled when Sasuke sent her a look.

"U-uhm…" Nori swallowed. "P-probably, yeah."

Naruto frowned, his head tilting as he placed his chin into his palm. "You're clan sounds like a very weird and unhappy place to live." He mumbled to himself before turning his blue eyes to her. "Aren't ya glad you came to Konoha?" He grinned widely and Nori stared at him for a moment.

Her lips curved upwards. "Yeah." She agreed, her content mood returning.

It was an hour and half later that Kakashi showed up, interrupting the small talk going on between Nori and Sakura and the glaring contest going on with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto instantly started yelling with their fingers pointing at their sensei.

"Yah! You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura scowled, crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance.

Naruto pretty much said the same thing, however Nori only heard 'Kaka-sensei' because of how fast he talked. She also noticed that she'd already gotten used to his weird way of talking, she barely even noticed the 'dattebayo' he put on the end of some of his sentences.

"Well, I got lost today." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head as he gave them an apologetic look as if they would believe that he'd gotten lost.

.

.

.

It was a couple of hours later, after Naruto had successfully pulled out the women's herbs instead of weeds, got washed away by a river and set off traps in a trap field, that Team 7 was finally done their missions for the day.

Nori had disappeared off into the forest and like she always did when she had time off, she sat in front of a tree and placed her palms against the trunk and closed her eyes.

She thought of her clan and the things that were said and practiced there and like she knew it would happen, her palms cooled down quickly and frost started forming around her hands and on the tree trunk.

She continued like that for a short while, letting her emotions take over and freezing the tree. And then it all stopped, she blocked out all the bad things and willed the ice and frost to stop forming. It took almost 30 seconds but she was successful.

Opening her eyes she stood, the familiar feeling still tingling against her palms from the warm up and she took a stance learned in the academy but the feel of the air resistance on her arms as she punched and kicked at nothing didn't feel normal.

She felt stiff and uncomfortable.

It didn't feel right.

"Something on your mind?"

Nori's smiled lightly and turned to the side to stare up at Kakashi as he sat lazily in the tree, his pervert book he always read in his hands as he peeked his eyes over the edge of the book to stare at her curiously.

She processed his question and an uncertain look crossed her face. "Taijutsu, it's very, unnatural for me." She said slowly. "I can't seem to grasp the movements despite Sasuke's help. They're too… tense and stiff for me."

"I do find it a little strange that Sasuke is helping you." Kakashi placed his book against his chest and looked into the air to stare at nothing. "However, while I find myself happy that he's opening up a little, you may not be gaining much from Sasuke's way of using Taijutsu."

"His way?" Nori repeated curiously.

Kakashi frowned. "Every clan has a way of fighting. Every ninja learns the basics of Taijutsu, and then over the time they modify it and make it become their own style. The Uchiha clan made their way of using Taijutsu and that's how Sasuke was taught and now he uses that style naturally." He looked down at her, "so what I'm saying is that you'll probably feel uncomfortable with the different styles of Taijutsu's unless it's the one your clan uses."

The red heads face dropped. "Bu-but my clan is…"

"I know, I know." Kakashi waved his hand in the air lazily before the sound of a bird calling made him look upwards. He blinked and then turned back to Nori, "well, I have to go but I'll see you later!" And then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nori's eyes slowly turned to the bird that was flying away and she tilted her head. "So that's the Hokage's call."

.

"LET. ME. GO!"

When Nori looked up she hadn't expected to find that boy who admired Naruto, Konohamaru lifted a foot of the ground as a larger boy with weird purple paintings on his face held him up by his shirt.

Her stomach dropped and she felt that familiar dread she usually felt when she had to enter a room full with people.

"Wow," the older male said with a wicked smirk, his hand tightening in Konohamaru's shirt. "You sure are energetic."

"Why you…!" Naruto glared harshly and bolted forward.

"Naruto!" Nori exclaimed in surprise as she lunged forward as well, however she stopped when the male moved his fingers oddly and Naruto fell to the ground a moment later with a shocked look on his face.

"What did you do?!" He snapped angrily.

"Konoha's Genin are super weak." The male said as he stared down at Naruto in amusement, clearly enjoying making a fool out of him.

The sound of footsteps made everyone look up and their eyes landed on the red haired girl walking slowly towards them, and then they moved on to the ground, where the places she stepped instantly were covered with ice. Nori stopped beside Naruto, her eyes roaming on the Suna-nin for another moment before turning to look down at the blond boy. "Get up, don't let him look down on you like that." Her calm voice surprised Naruto and he couldn't help but nod stupidly. "You are of the same rank."

When she returned her eyes to the Suna-nin she was surprised to find that the male with the purple markings had gone strangely quiet and his cheeks had were a deep red as he stared at her wide eyed.

Embarrassed, was he? She ignored him and held her hand out for Naruto to take and when he reached up to wrap his hand around hers he was marveled by how cold her hands were at that moment. She pulled Naruto up with only a little difficulty and returned her attention back to the Suna-nin and Konohamaru who still hung in the air.

The boy drew back his fist, smirking at Konohamaru. "After I'm finished with you, that dumb kid over there is next!" Nori blinked in shock and she took a step forward. Were these guys crazy? Just picking a fight out of nowhere was never a good idea.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her palms started to cool. Yes, picking a fight was never a good idea, especially if it wasn't in your territory.

Something flew past Nori's face and hit the boy's wrist, making him drop Konohamaru. Nori frowned in confusion as she watched a small rock roll on the ground after hitting the Suna-nin before she turned her eyes to the side and found herself staring at Sasuke still on a tree branch, throwing a rock up and down in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke asked with a dark expression as Konohamaru pushed himself from the ground and threw himself in Naruto's arms with a cry. Sasuke crushed the rock in his palm. "Get lost."

The Suna-nin's eye twitched in annoyance. "Hey, come down here, kid. I hate people who think they're so cleaver." He reached behind him to a bundle on his back and pulled, the wrapping fell and the girl behind him went wide eyed.

"Hey, you're going to use Karasu here?!" She asked in a panic. The boy put the bundle on the ground and just before the wrapping could unravel more than just the top of what was underneath the wrappings, another voice was heard.

"Kankuro. Stop." The voice was more sinister like, and much more intimidating that the Kankuro guy's voice was despite having only said two words.

Sasuke stiffened in shock as a red haired boy hung upside down on a branch on the opposite side of the tree, his arms crossed as he stared at the Suna-nin with blank green eyes. He blinked slowly, "you're a disgrace to our village."

Kankuro smiled in fear. "G-Gaara."

Nori swallowed softly as she tilted her head to the side, her light blue eyes traveling over Gaara's figure, stopping on his Suna headband before continuing to his face were she curiously observed the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Sakura to Nori's left and the red haired girl realized that usually, in a moment like this where someone comes out of nowhere as quiet as a Jounin, that normally people would be scared. Should she act scared?

Wait. How do you act scared?

Gaara continued his assault on Kankuro. "Have you forgotten the reason that we're in this village?" He asked quietly and Kankuro blinked rapidly as his smiled become more forced.

"I-I-I know, t-they challenged us!" He quickly put the blame on Naruto and the others and Nori had the sudden urge to speak up against his accusation however she hadn't been there for the start of the commotion so she didn't really know what happened in the beginning to be arguing for her friends. "Here's what happened—"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara narrowed his eyes and Kankuro's mouth snapped shut.

"R-right." Kankuro nodded.

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "Sorry for the trouble he caused." He apologized although he looked anything but apologetic. The two boys had a sudden stare down and in their own thoughts Nori realized Sasuke hadn't replied, so she did instead.

"It's fine, really." Nori spoke up causing everyone to turn to her as she smiled at Kankuro and the girl behind him before turning to Gaara. "We were just leaving." She wanted to get the others out of this situation before another fight broke out.

"No. We'll leave." Gaara spoke up after a moment and then suddenly turned into sand, startling Sasuke as he disappeared, reappearing beside Kankuro a second later. They all started to walk away when Sakura lunged forward.

"Hold on!" She yelled loudly and Nori wanted to run her hand over her face in exasperation. "Obviously you guys are from Sunakagure by your headbands and while our countries are allies you still need permission to enter here. So state your purpose and it better be good!"

It was the Suna girl who spoke up this time. "Have you guys been living under a rock?" She asked harshly as her eye brow rose in amusement and she suddenly raised a card with her information on it. "We have permission. We're here for the Chuunin Exams, got it?"

Nori pulled Sakura back slightly, her polite smile becoming noticeably strained. "Yes, we got it. Come on Sakura." Sakura reluctantly nodded and they all turned away from each other, continuing on their separate paths.

"Hey, wait!"

_SASUKE!_ Nori's eye twitched and she swung around in a flash and was unable to hide the look on annoyance that crossed her face as Sasuke called out to the Suna-nin once more.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Identity yourself."

"M-me?" The Suna girl asked with a flustered look on her face.

"No. That guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke said bluntly and Gaara turned around.

_Was this guy listening?_ Nori thought with a huff. _Kankuro clearly called him Gaara_.

"My name is Gaara of the Dessert." Gaara smirked. "And I'm curious about your name as well."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The shock that came with his surname was expected and that two boys had another intense stare down until—

"I bet you're dying to know my name as well!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin and pointed a finger at himself.

Gaara blinked. "I couldn't care less." Unable to stop herself, Nori ducked her head to hide the smile that spread across her lips as she snorted in amusement and embarrassment for Naruto. "Although, her. What about her?"

Nori looked in surprise as Sasuke suddenly took a step in front of her, glaring at Gaara. "What about her."

"Her name."

Nori blinked in surprise. Why her? "It's Noboru Noriyuki." She introduced herself hesitantly and by the time she opened her mouth to tell them to call her 'Nori' like she told everyone, the Suna-nin were already walking away.

Soon, they're team and the younger kids started to argue among themselves once more but Nori stayed glued to her place as a sudden thought came to her that made her pale slightly.

Did her clan participate in the Chuunin Exams?

She left the clan so young that she wasn't sure and she wasn't exactly positive that no one in her clan wore the Konoha symbol. The clan leader told her at a young age that they were no longer apart of Konoha so that probably meant that they couldn't participate if they had no village.

Hopefully that was true, because Nori didn't want any Noboru's in Konoha.

* * *

**Eh. Real shitty chapter. Sorry.  
I haven't updated in sooo long and I'm so sorry, really. I don't know why I suddenly castaway this fanfic but I'll try to update more. I'll probably update some more considering it's SPRING BREAK! But remember how in the Extra chapter how I mentioned that I was going to try to keep my grades all above 80 this year? WELL THEY'RE ALL ABOVE 80. EVEN GYM.  
Also I really really appreciate how much you guys like my character. Hopefully none of you have read my fanfics from when I first started writing but all the characters I created were so cliché and unfortunately I kind of stuck with those kind of cliché characters throughout my writing time and Nori is my first shy person so I'm so happy you guys like her.  
I re-read all the comments/reviews for inspiration to write this chapter and I love how everyone has something nice to say all the time. So thanks for that!**


	12. chunin exams pt 1

**My Ninja Way**  
"Chunin Exams Pt. 1"

* * *

"WHY? WHY? WHY? HE SETS THE TIME AND IS LATE AND WE ALWAYS HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM!"

Nori cringed lightly as Sakura screamed in rage beside her, Naruto's agreements following shortly after. Once again Team 7 was at their usual meeting place at the bridge and like always, Sakura and Naruto were complaining, though on a whole different level than they usual did.

Sakura continued. "I rushed here so fast I didn't even have time to brush my hair!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto fist pumped. "And I didn't even have time to brush my teeth and change my underwear!"

Nori cringed again as she turned her eyes to Naruto, attempting to hide the disgusted look on her face. Sakura unintentionally voiced Nori's thoughts. "Ew, that's actually kind of gross Naruto." She said in a much calmer tone and Naruto shrugged, a lazy grin coming to his face.

Kakashi popped up out of nowhere like usual. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He'd already used that excuse and Nori found that she was beginning to memorize them. "I know it's a bit sudden but I recommended you guys for the Chunin Exams. These are the application forms." He handed them the papers and Nori took one with a curious expression.

Kakashi explained to them briefly about where and when they would have to hand them in and then dismissed them, leaving them on their own.

Nori watched Kakashi leave and then turned to her teammates with a kind smile. "Well then, have a good day." She bowed her head lightly and sighing softly Nori turned to walk home, stuck on what to do for the rest of the day. The thought of training more crossed her mind but she knew that she'd only end up sitting on the ground for hours attempting to control her ability since today wasn't one of the days she and Sasuke trained together.

She was just at the end of the bridge was Naruto called out to her, surprising her. "NO-RI-O!"

"What is it?" She asked curiously as soon as he stopped in front of her with a large grin and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

He smirked. "Can you help me with something?"

.

Nori winced. "Naruto, I don't understand."

The blond barely even glanced back at her and she felt her annoyance rise quickly. He dragged her to some art store halfway across Konoha, attempted to by a bucket of glue and a bag of feathers but couldn't because he was broke so she ended up paying, and then told her they had to walk all the way back into the busier part of Konoha yet never once offered to help her carry the bucket of glue, which was quite heavy, while he carried the feathers!

"I want to finish my epic journey." He told her over his shoulder with another grin.

Nori sent him a dry look. "What epic journey?"

He spun around to face her but continued to walk backwards. "Before I officially became a shinobi, I was a legendary prankster that most have heard of—"

"—Never heard of a legendary prankster." Nori cut in nonchalantly as she shifted the bucket of glue from her left hand to her right.

Naruto's eye twitched. "I said most people! Ahem, anyway, I decided to stop once I became a shinobi but every legend ends his journey with a bang, so that's what I'm doing." He turned around to walk forward once more. "I'm going to pull an epic last prank and you're going to help me."

Nori stopped walking with wide eyes. "W-what? I didn't agree to help you with a prank—"

"Oh, oh! Over there!" He was excitedly tugging on her wrist now and dragging her a shop. He pulled her to the side of the shop and pulled down a hidden ladder before climbing up, motioning for her to follow him up as well. She handed him the bucket of glue and hesitantly climbed up the ladder as well and when she got to the top she was standing on the roof of the shop.

She turned to Naruto. "Hey, is this safe to be up—what are you doing?" Her teammate was leaning over the edge of the roof with a large grin as he tipped the bucket over slightly. She ran to his side quickly and he handed her the open bag of feathers before pointing below them.

"I'm going to pour the glue on them and then you're going pour the feathers on them right after, okay?" He said turning to her as she looked to see who he was pointing at.

Her stomach dropped when she realized who Naruto's targets were. "Those are _Jounin_, Naruto! We can't—" But it was too late, he was already pouring the glue on top of them.

He dropped the bucket and turned to her with wide eyes. "The feathers! Do the feathers!" She opened her mouth to protest but he grew impatient and smacked the bag of feathers in her hands causing it to tip over and the feathers to fly out, landing directly on the glue soaked Jounin below them.

There was a shocked silence as the Jounin took a moment to realize what happened before the three men all looked upwards sharply with harsh glares as they trembled with rage.

"_You, with the red hair_!"

Nori paled when she realized that they were pointing at her.

She turned to the left. "Naruto—" That bastard.

He bailed, leaving her to take the blame.

.

.

.

It was two days after that whole incident that Nori was walking through the town gathering groceries from the small payment she received from the last mission they completed when she saw her.

It was a girl who looked about a year or two older than Nori. She had long black hair that reached her waist and blunt bangs, and she had bright blue eyes. Her kimono was also long and dragged on the ground after her slightly, the layers of different blue shades making her skin seem pale. She stuck out greatly against the earthly colours the Konoha people wore. The pretty girl suddenly came to a stop and turned to the side causing Nori to catch sight of the symbol displayed proudly on the girls back.

The Noboru Clan.

Nori's breath left her and she stumbled backwards with wide eyes. Oh god no. Please no. Spinning around so fast that her vision blurred the red haired started to run in the opposite direction of the girl, stopping only when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Give me your bag—" Nori turned her head quickly and glared harshly at the shinobi with the Amegakure headband on who was attempting to steal her groceries. She used her free hand and took hold of his wrist, prying it away from her arm before leaning in close to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Go away." She said it quietly and calmly and she was aware that ice was traveling up his arm from her hand but she didn't care. She had to get away from the Noboru girl before she noticed her. The Ame-nin blinked in shock before he retreated his hand and Nori gave him a polite smile before she ran off once more.

She was aware that the Noboru girl caught sight of her before she ran around the corner.

.

.

.

Kakashi sat on top of a house in the moonlight, lazily leaning forward as he read his book. He heard a swooshing noise from behind him and he tilted his head slightly. "How did they all do?" He asked calmly and turned fully to look at the Ame-nin behind him.

The Ame-nin was surrounded by fog and when it disappeared Iruka sat in his place with a sad smile. "You were right, they are all ready for the Chunin Exams. They all passed with flying colours. They're abilities are so much more improved from when they were in the Academy. About Nori though—"

Kakashi glanced upwards with a sudden glint in his eye. "What about her?"

Iruka smiled sheepishly at the protective look. "I didn't really get to test her but I can tell by just looking in her eyes that she's ready. But what did you do to her?" Seeing Kakashi's confused look he continued. "I mean the Nori now compared to the Nori in the Academy is like a demon. Look what she did to my arm for trying to grab her groceries."

Kakashi's eye brows shot up when Iruka held up a limp arm, the colour in his skin noticeably paler than the rest of his body. The silver haired man poked the limb. "It's still cold." Kakashi commented.

Iruka chuckled. "Yes, they're all ready."

.

.

.

Nori bit her lip as she pressed herself against the tree softly her eyes roaming over the loads of shinobi coming through the Konoha gate, each of them oozing with confidence as they lazily showed the guards stationed at the gates their cards which allowed them permission into their village.

Her eyes traveled over the colours the shinobi wore, not their headbands.

Just when she thought that she was in the clear and that the Noboru girl from earlier was just on occasional stop into the nearest village, a boy with long black hair placed into a high ponytail on his head walked through the gates, his long blue robes drifting against the ground with the Noboru Clans symbol displayed on his back. But it wasn't aura of grace or his handsome face that made her lips part with shock and disbelief.

It was the Konoha headband he wore around his forehead.

Nori watched the Noboru waltz down the road gracefully, his fingertips just poking out from his long sleeves. She blinked slowly as a breeze blew over her face causing her red hair to smack against her cheeks just as the boy glanced over his shoulder, meeting her eyes instantly.

Nori sucked in a sharp breath and she stumbled backwards into the shadows of the trees, her heart beating against her chest intensely.

The Noboru boy smirked and continued innocently on his way.

.

.

.

"You both… are late." Naruto stared at Nori and Sakura with wide eyes, shocked that the two who were always early, were the last to arrive at their meeting place.

The two girls glanced at each other before they turned back to the boys, Sakura greeted Sasuke without the enthusiasm she usually had and Nori simply said nothing as she turned her head away with a serious look in her eyes as she thought over the Noboru boy from last night.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and for once they agreed on something without argument.

Something was wrong with Nori and Sakura.

.

"Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there!"

Nori finally turned away from looking at the crowd for the Noboru boy and directed her attention to the Genin attempting to get into the room, only to be pushed backwards violently by the cocky Chunin blocking the door as they refused to let anyone through.

The girl with two buns tried to get past again but one of the Chunin punched her causing Nori to blink, caught off guard with the fact that they would actually hit her so harshly. She fell into her other teammate that had fallen victim to the two Chunin.

"You guys are such weaklings; you think you can survive the Chunin exams? Yeah right!" They were mocking them now, snickering to each other. "You have to be tough as nails to be ready for the Chunin exams, delicate little girls don't belong here!"

Nori didn't hesitate to follow after Sasuke as he lead their team to stand directly in front of the Chunin with an annoyed expression. "Real nice speech, now step aside. And while you're at it remove the Genjutsu, we're going to the third floor." Sasuke glanced back at the pink haired girl at Nori's side. "Go on, tell them Sakura. You have the best eyes in the group you've probably seen this Genjutsu a mile away."

"I did?" Sakura blinked in confusion before she recollected herself and a smirk curved her lips. "Of course!" She looked up at the sign. "This is only the second floor!"

"Right!" Naruto agreed quickly but Nori could tell that he was just as clueless as she was when it came to spying Genjutsu.

The Chunin glanced at each other before smirking and immediately the sign that read '301' changed to say '201'. "Heh, aren't we the smart ones? So what, you noticed an illusion. Let's see you notice this!" One of the Chunin sprang forward and lifted his leg.

Nori barely had time to realize what was happening before Sasuke's hand landed on her shoulder and she was shoved backwards so she wouldn't be in the way as he raised his leg to meet the Chunin's kick, only he was stopped halfway with the boy with the green suit and thick eyebrows stopped the two of them by grabbing the two's ankles.

Nori regained her balance and watched with wide eyes. Wasn't that boy the one that had just been getting knocked around? Now he was…

The Hyuga in the boy's team took angry steps forward and Nori unintentionally coward away when she realized that his glare was just as harsh as Sasuke's. "Hey, I thought we all agreed on keeping a low profile! Now look what you've done."

The boy with the thick eye brows blushed. "I know but…" He glanced not so discreetly at Sakura before marching towards her. "My name is Rock Lee and I want you to be my girlfriend!" He flashed a thumb up and Nori couldn't help but smile at his courage.

Sakura stared at him blankly. "Definitely… not."

Lee's expression fell. "W-why?"

"Because you're a weirdo." Her answer was blunt and Naruto let out a mocking laugh shortly after.

Nori sighed in amusement and then rolled her eyes when she saw that Sasuke was having a show down with another person only this time it was with the Hyuga boy that introduced himself at Neji before demanding Sasuke state his own name.

"Hey, Nori, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, let's go!" Sakura called to them and quickly grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands, dragging them down the hall so they could head to the third floor where they were supposed to be.

"Norio?" Naruto stopped and was now staring at her with a tilted head and it was only then that Nori realized she hadn't followed them and still stood in the middle of the hall. He stretched a hand out in her direction. "Aren't you coming?" Nori stared at his hand for a moment before she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Her hand wrapped around his and he tugged her to his side.

* * *

**So, I really hate the last chapter I posted.  
When I write chapters I try to add as much original scenes as I can instead of just writing out the whole episode word for word and adding my character in there. I mean, if you guys wanted to rewatch Naruto you could just go watch the episode instead of reading my fanfiction, but the last chapter I posted I feel like it was just a rewrite of the episode.  
Anyway I know that I haven't shed much light on Nori's clan but be prepared, its coming!**

**Comments would be lovely, as always:)**


	13. chunin exams pt 2

**My Ninja Way**  
"Chunin Exams Pt. 2"

* * *

"Yah, Sakura, stop pulling." Sasuke complained under his breath as they were finally far enough away from the previous scene with their hands still holding onto each other as the pink haired girl led them away. She looked back at them and giggled softly before reluctantly pulling her hand away from Sasuke, dropping Naruto's hand without a care.

Seeing that the she and Naruto were the only ones left holding hands, Nori attempted to follow Sakura and Sasuke's lead by pulling her hand gently away from Naruto's however the oblivious blond simply held tighter and continued to pull her around clumsily without letting go.

Shocked, she glanced at the other two for help but they seemed not to notice. "Uh, Naruto..." Nori leaned around Naruto to stare up at him awkwardly however before she could ask him to let go another voice rang out through the room.

"You with the sharp eyes!"

Spinning around, Team 7 looked for the source of the voice and found themselves staring up at the familiar boy in the green suit. Rock Lee. He was standing at the top of the stairs they'd walked down only moments before and was staring intensely at Sasuke with a determined glint in his dark eyes.

Immediately upon noticing who it was, each person had a different reaction with Naruto shocked, Sakura displeased, Nori curious, and Sasuke simply annoyed as he stared up at the older boy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone, narrowing his eyes slightly when Lee grinned.

"Will you fight me right here, right now?" He asked bravely with a look of confidence and Nori's head tilted. He wanted to fight right now?

Seeming amused by the question, Sasuke's eye brow quirked upwards. "Right now?" He questioned with a look of curiosity at the boys groundless confidence. Who was this nobody to challenge an Uchiha without an ounce of hesitation or fear?

"Yes." Lee nodded and jumped down from the stairs in one motion rather than walking down the steps one by one. Despite the fact that he was wearing such bright clothes and had really thick eyebrows, Nori couldn't help but notice he was kind of cool with the relaxed feeling surrounding him despite just challenging Sasuke to a fight.

Nori watched on with careful eyes and a strange irking feeling that someone was watching her intently. After an odd introduction and blowing kisses in Sakura's direction, Sasuke and Lee had a really intense conversation only for it to be interrupted by Naruto, who was quickly becoming annoyed with all the attention on Sasuke.

"I'll fight this guy." Naruto took a step forward with narrowed eyes, roughly pulling Nori with him due to their connected hands.

Sakura huffed in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. "Naruto, don't butt in!"

"It'll only take five minutes." Was Naruto's reply and Nori awkwardly cleared her throat, her eyes shifting from person to person before she leaned towards him hesitantly.

"Naruto, you'll need to let go of my hand then." She spoke up and eyes turned to their hands which were still connected.

Naruto blinked before he violently shook his hand away from Nori's. "Of course!" He nodded and immediately turned back to Lee with determination lighting up his blue eyes. "Let's go then!"

"I don't want to fight you." Lee replied instantly with a bored look and he turned back to Sasuke, a smirk curving his lips. "I want to fight an Uchiha."

Naruto's eye twitched irritably. "Tch, how annoying! Everyone's always paying attention to Sasuke—" Not waiting for an answer Naruto rushed forward with his fist raised towards Lee, letting out a yell of frustration and for a moment, Nori thought the blond had it however Lee simply tapped the top of Naruto's fist and pushed him away, causing him to fly to the side.

However Naruto quickly switched positions so that his feet were in the air, aiming for Lee's head. In in a flash of green as Lee spun around and kicked Naruto's hands from under him, causing Naruto to fall to the ground pathetically.

Nori winced at the big fail before she turned to observe Lee a little more closely now, her body becoming tense just like Sasuke and Sakura were.

She thought Lee was cool, just not that cool.

Lee stood back up calmly. "I will tell you this right now. You cannot defeat me because I am the strongest of Konoha's Genin right now." He told them with a bold expression and Nori's turned to look at Sasuke, waiting for his reaction.

Finally, the Uchiha smirked and took a small step forward. "Interesting, I'll accept."

Sakura let out a small gasp and hesitantly looked from Sasuke to Lee, clearly distressed. "Don't Sasuke-kun, we only have thirty minutes left to turn in our applications." She warned and immediately Nori's eyes turned to the clock to find that Sakura was telling the truth.

"Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Sasuke declared arrogantly without even glancing her way before lunging forward towards Lee.

Feeling that strange irk climb back up on her, Nori swallowed and turned her focus away from the fight and just briefly managed to catch a flash of blue and black to the right as a figure disappeared around the corner leading outside. The red heads feet moved on their own and she was chasing the figure before she could stop herself.

Turning around the corner, Nori turned left and right looking for the figure and surprisingly only a few meters away the boy she'd seen previously entering Konoha was standing with his back facing her, his long hair resting in a high ponytail and his long blue robes resting behind him.

Nori swallowed nervously as her throat went dry and she let her eyes run over the Noboru clan symbol displayed on his back. She wasn't ready for this. It had been so many years since she'd been in contact with anyone from her clan.

Her attention was moved away from her clan symbol when he spoke. "It's been a long time, Noriyuki." His raspy voice reached her ears and Nori cringed at the use of her full name and she looked up to meet the blue eyes of the boy. His expression was relaxed as he stared at her calmly, a hint of smugness radiating from him as he looked her over, his eyes going from the top to bottom of her body.

"You're a Noboru." Was the first thing that came from her mouth and the boy's lips turned upwards slightly as he raised an eyebrow as if to question her.

"As are you." He nodded his head lightly while he replied calmly.

Nori frowned when she finally comprehended his previous words and she observed his face more carefully. "You said 'it's been a long time' but I don't know you." She told him in confusion, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know me?"

The boy tilted his head and the icy look in his eyes never left for a second as he gave her a warm smile. "Ah, you probably don't remember me but lately you probably don't remember a lot." His comment seemed innocent enough however Nori's tensed when she recalled that during their mission she'd discovered that she didn't remember the Noboru clans move from Konoha. Her eyes met his and he blinked. "You should really stop playing ninja, Noriyuki."

"I'm not playing." Nori denied immediately and shook her head in false confidence but she could feel the mask of indifference slipping away.

He shook his head and his black bangs brushed across his forehead as he let out a tutting noise, almost treating her like a child. "That won't do, Noriyuki. He's getting very impatient." That look entered his eyes again, like he knew something that she didn't.

Nori swallowed. "He?" She repeated in confusion before meeting his eyes firmly. "Why are you in Konoha now? I don't understand."

"I'm participating in the Chunin exams of course." He replied in a mocking tone.

"But why?" Nori stressed out and shifted on her feet to take step forward, finally having enough with the games this boy was playing. "The Noboru clan wants nothing to do with Konoha, so why send people to participate now?" She asked.

The boy sighed and ignored her question. "Well, when you're ready be sure to come back home quickly." He told her and in flash he was inches away from her face with his fingertips brushing away the strands of hair falling in front of her face. His eyes roamed from her eyes all the way down to her lips before returning to meet her shocked gaze with a cocky quirk of his lips. "We'll be sure to give you a very warm welcome."

Nori stayed still and let out a small breath when frost started to form on her skin where he'd touched her and for a moment she was tempted to lash out at him however a feminine voice interrupted them.

"Hiiro." The girl Nori saw shopping a few days before stepped out from the trees and motioned for the boy, Hiiro, to come to her. "Stop playing with the girl and come." Hiiro nodded reluctantly after a few moments of thinking and as he turned away from Nori the red head caught sight of black on the inside of wrist.

A tattoo? Nori blinked and her eyes attempted to catch sight of the markings once more however the girl started speaking again and Hiiro's sleeves fell back and the markings were covered.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Noriyuki. I've been waiting a long time. I'm Mayu and this is Hiiro." Mayu introduced herself and Hiiro politely with a graceful bow, however Nori's mistrustful expression never changed. Mayu smiled gently at the sight, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the Chunin exams then?" She met Nori's eyes with a hopeful spark in her eyes and the red head was caught of guard with the girls attitude, totally opposite from the boy standing beside her.

"Yeah." Was all Nori managed to croak out as she watched the two carefully.

Hiiro smirked and Mayu smiled at the red head once more before she placed her hand on the males arm and started leading him away. Nori watched with an anxious feeling in her chest as the two left. There was something wrong.

Why would the Noboru clan suddenly participate in the Chunin exams now?

.

.

.

When Nori returned to the place where her team was she found that not only was there Lee there, but there was also an older man who looked exactly like him stood on the shell of a giant turtle.

Sakura immediately took notice of the red haired girl and pulled her to her instantly. "Where did you go? You left me here with these weirdos." Sakura cried softly into Nori's arm as Naruto and Lee started to yell back and forth from each other loudly, each of them red faced with anger.

"Uhh." Nori blinked in confusion as she looked to where Sasuke sat on the ground and then back to Lee with wide eyes. Sasuke lost?

The man standing on the turtle grinned and motioned for Lee to stop. "Hey, cut it out Lee."

Immediately, Lee calmed down and moved to stand in front of the man obediently. "Osu." He nodded his head firmly.

"You-" The older man seemed to gather up strength before punching Lee violently in the face while exclaiming, "Idiot!" Nori jumped as Lee flew a far distance away and she looked back and forth from the two identical males. She was too confused. She'd only been gone for a couple of minutes, who was this older guy who looked like Lee and why was there a giant turtle with a Konoha headband around his neck?

The strange man jumped from the turtles back and Nori watched with a twisted expression as he stopped to kneel in front of Lee while the younger male struggled push himself up. The man's expression faltered, "Lee... you..."

Lee's bottom lip stuck out and tears formed in his eyes as trails of tears started falling from the older man's eyes. "S-sensei!"

"T-that's his sensei?" Nori asked Sakura in a tone of disbelief.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Nori blinked as the sensei and student embraced each other tightly, and it wasn't that hard to imagine a romantic setting around the two, something like a sunset on the beach. Unsure if she should let them have their moment or not she awkwardly shuffled on her feet and glanced at her teammates, relieved when she realized she wasn't the only one a little weirded out.

She'd spent most of her time by herself before she became a genin and she never had a friend in Konoha before, so she wasn't quite sure what was normal between people now a days.

A little while later after a crying session the two were finished and the sensei clapped Lee's shoulder like a father would. "It's okay, Lee."

Lee's eyes filled with tears once more as he looked to the older man in admiration. "Guy-sensei, you're too kind." He sniffed loudly to stop the boogers from falling out of his nostrils and Nori cringed in disgust before turning her attention to Guy when he sudden pointed his finger in the direction of the door.

"Now, run 100 laps around the training grounds under the sunset!" He declared loudly and Team 7 immediately turned to Lee to see his reaction, looking for some sort of rebellion that what show them these two weren't total complete weirdos.

Instead, Lee nodded vehemently, agreeing whole heartedly. "Yes, sensei!"

They stared at each other before Guy nodded. "Let's go."

And the two started to run off together to complete 100 laps around the training grounds under the sunset.

Nori suddenly realiazed something. "W-wait! Lee-san!" The two identical looking males stopped to glance at the red head. "What about the Chunin exams?" She asked carefully trying not to set off some sort of trigger that would cause them to start crying and doing weird things again.

"Oh." Guy stopped and turned to Lee. "You go and complete the exams and when your done we'll run-" He stuck a weird pose. "-500 laps together!" He exclaimed loudly and Lee eagerly agreed.

Nori turned to her teammates. "Should we run 500 laps with Kakashi-sensei as well?"

Sasuke flashed her a glare and Sakura turned to stare at her while Naruto laughed nervously. "**No**." They all said at exactly the same time, catching the red head off guard.

"Okay." Nori nodded timidly and turned to the males off to the side. But they seemed happy doing it together, almost like they were bonding.

Guy suddenly seemed to realize something as he stared at Team 7. "You three, how is Kakashi doing?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know Kakashi?"

Guy smirked. "I don't just know him." He placed his chin in his palm and laughed. "People call us eternal rivals."

Sakura and Naruto had a rather rude reaction to his words, which of course caused Lee to speak up in defense of his sensei. Nori frowned lightly. She liked Lee. He was cool. It was sad that her teammates and his team had such clashing personalities.

"It's okay." Guy smiled. "We have a competition going on between the two of us." There was a sudden blur before Guy disappeared from beside Lee and a flash of green behind the three of the them told her that he was now behind her. "It's a win of 50 and 49 loses." He told them the score.

Nori spun around to stare at him, a little shocked. She sensed no spike of chakra that would usually be there for something to use a burst of it for speed, meaning that was his normal speed. It was definitely better than Kakashi's.

Guy grinned at he sight of their shocked faces. "Just let me tell you something, I'm better than Kakashi!" But it was a win of 50 and a loss of 49 between the two? They were probably more evenly matched. Guy looked at the clock. "You guys should probably get to the classroom soon."

Nori's eyes widened and she turned to the clock. It was almost time!

When Lee and Guy left it didn't take a genius to realize that Sasuke was in a bad mood. His eyes had that dark shadow in them that used to be so prominent in their younger years, one of the reasons why Nori was so scared of him.

Naruto only made it worse. "Heh, I guess the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all."

Sakura turned to Naruto with furrowed eyebrows. "Naruto!"

Sasuke glared. "Shut up. I'll slaughter him next time."

Nori nervously looked between the two boys in the team and noticed that despite Sasuke's obvious internal struggle with something much darker than his loss to Lee, Naruto wasn't afraid at all. Instead he seemed to understand it as he nonchalantly raised his arms above his head.

"You saw his hands, right?" He ignored Sasuke's shocked look. "That fuzzy eyebrows guy must have trained a lot, everyday... Trained more than you." Naruto averted his eyes so Nori couldn't see the expression or what he was thinking. "That's all there is to it."

There was another tense silence that Nori realized that their team would probably have a lot of and she glanced to the floor.

Then suddenly, Sasuke let out a chuckle. "This is getting interesting, these Chunin exams." He clenched his fists and when he turned to look at them he was smirking, a spark in his eyes.

Naruto let out a grin. "Yeah!"

Sasuke turned his back to them and took a step forward, Naruto and Sakura following them shortly. "Let's go!"

Nori stared at the three of their backs in disbelief. They were giving her whiplash. Constantly bickering back and forth to the point where she wondered if they could ever get along and then suddenly having silent conversations, understanding each other more than anyone could. She didn't understand what gave them so much determination.

A hand wrapping around her hers startled her and she looked up, meeting bright blue eyes. Naruto grinned, "Do I have to hold your hand always?" He asked before tugging her forward. "Come on, Norio!"

"Eh?" Nori blinked and she found herself being dragged along by the blond as their team headed towards the first stage of the Chunin exams.

It would probably happen a lot, him leading her. But she didn't mind.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, this is a terrible chapter but I knew that I needed to update super bad so here it is. Also remember that Extra I posted before? I think I'm gonna an extra every some chapters so that I don't get bored as an author having to follow the timeline of the anime every chapter, also you all seemed to really enjoy the last one so the next chapter will be Extra #2. It was be out soon, so don't worry.**

_**#prayforbrussels**_


	14. Extra 2

**My Ninja Way**  
_Extra 2_

* * *

To be completely and utterly honest, Naruto never really cared about any girls.

Well, before Haruno Sakura of course but that was besides the point, what he truly meant was that he absolutely hated the new girl with all his burning passion and soul.

Naruto's eye twitched as he shuffled on his feet impatiently. "Kiba, stop being a freak-!" A hand smacked his face clumsily and he let out strangled noise as he fell backwards into the grass, the dog lover turning around with panicky eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!" He whispered fiercely at the blond as he stuck a finger over his mouth.

As he pushed himself from the ground Naruto started wondering why he even liked ditching class with Kiba in the first place, all he liked to do and talk about was that new girl. "Come on, Kiba. This is boooring..." He whined but was once again met with a palm to his face.

Recovering from the second hit the blond haired boy looked over Kiba's shoulder from their place hiding behind a tree, where a red haired girl sat quietly in the grass reading. It was the girl from that clan of ice shavings or whatever- what was her name again?

The nameless new girl was the object of Kiba's annoying obsession. Kiba stared at her all day in class and then purposely tried to bump into her or talk to her, but it was quite obvious that this chick was stuck up. She wouldn't talk to anybody.

Naruto blinked slowly in boredom and he couldn't help but wonder why the nameless new girl was even ditching class in the first place. She didn't seem the type to. Deciding to try and figure out why the dog lover was so entranced with her Naruto finally took a good look at her carefully, rather than just glancing at her like he'd always done.

Huh.

Naruto's head tilted. He was starting to understand now...

Her red hair was tied up into two small buns that sat on each side of her head and her skin was too pale for a village like Konoha and her eyes were such a light shade of blue. Her nose was small and she wiggled it as a bee flew past her face slowly and she reached up to itch it with delicate fingers- _HE WAS CHEATING ON SAKURA_!

"Forgive me!" Naruto immediately bent into a bow in honor of Sakura and Kiba jumped in shock at the sudden noise. How could he be so foolish to fall for such witchery? He was deceived! How dare she attempt to lure him in like she did Kiba. Huffing out a growl Naruto narrowed his eyes at the vixen before turning to the brown haired boy at his side only to be smacked on the head.

Kiba's eyes were blazing with anger as he looked down at him. "You're going to freakin' scare her away!"

"She's not a lost animal..." Naruto retorted under his breath before his eyes light up with an idea. Aha! Turning to look behind him where a fallen tree lay in waiting to be used to a great purpose Naruto noticed that there was a particularity large branch laying a foot from the tree and he grinned wickedly.

He'll show Kiba what scaring her away really was.

.

.

.

Nori smiled lightly to herself as she flipped the page of the book 'Sweet Love'. The women was about to confess to her longtime crush, finally after waiting forever. She was almost to the end of the light novel and Nori could feel herself getting sucked into a world much different from hers. Much sweeter.

The women was crying now, and she was on the verge of letting the words slip from her lips and-

"AHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY FOREST GIRL!"

Nori jerked back into the the real world and her stomach dropped in disbelief and fear at the sight of branches and leaves charging towards her. Stumbling to her feet Nori took a step back before turning and bolting across the grass quickly.

What the hell.

Bursting out of the treeline in a panic she put her hands to her knees and sucked in deep breaths. She took a few moments of thinking back to the monster she thought she just saw as she straightened after catching her breath.

"Ah." She blinked down at her empty hands. Her book was gone. Sighing in disappointment she looked down at the ground.

Now that she thought about it tree monsters didn't have bright orange pants.

A yell that vibrated though the trees only confirmed her thoughts.

.

.

.

"_NARUTO YOU IDIOT_!" Kiba's hysterical yell of anger made the blond flinch and Naruto watched the brown haired boy angrily stomp away from him, probably heading off to see if she was returning back to class.

Lowering his arms Naruto let the branch hang there for a while as he thought back to how pale her face had went the moment she seen him. A prick of guilt went through him and he looked down only to blink with wide eyes at the object in front of him.

_Sweet Love._

Raising in eyebrow curiously he bent down and picked up the book with the tips of his fingers as if he would get girl germs from it. This was the book she was reading? Naruto scoffed.

Girls were weird.


End file.
